3 Simple Rules
by berlindia
Summary: (Ending/The last) Rule number one: keep love new. Rule number two: understand that what you have is bigger than this. And, rule number three: the most important rule. No matter what, you must alway-get her right. /LayHo/ Lay x Suho (GS)/GS/OCC/M/ NC21 /saya buat sang leader jadi perempuan hahaha/ Song : Ne Yo
1. Chapter 1

Kemarin SuLay jadi sekarang saya mau bikin LayHo hahahahhaa

Saya suka sama salah satu album Ne-yo.. jadi saya buat judul ff ini dengan sesuai dengan nama album Ne-yo yang yah~ buat saya senyum-senyum sendiri denger tiga lagunya itu

Dan entah kenapa saya kepengen banget bikin Suho yang jadi GS. Saya bosen liat Yixing yang jadi GSnya si abang Suho hahahahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

.

Judul : 3 Simple Rule

Part : 1/4 (New Love)

Cast : Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon (GS)

.

.

.

**Rule number one: keep love new**

Namja berkebangsaan China itu tidak menghiraukan suara pekikan seorang wanita yang berdiri mematung karena kaget. Wanita itu masih saja diam diambang pintu masuk apartemennya. Ini demi pekerjaannya sebagai koreografer penari, jadi dia harus menghayati semua peran. Suara grasak grusuk membuka sepatu membuat namja pemilik lesung pipi itu terpecah konsentrasinya namun dengan susah payah ia kembali fokus pada layar dihadapannya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat namja yang ketahuan nonton blue film oleh seorang yeoja masih saja fokus melihat layar," gumam wanita berambut berhelombang berwarna hitam panjang yang memilih duduk disamping temannya itu. Dan wanita itu malah ikut menonton meski sedikit bingung dengan tatapan temannya yang terlihat terlalu serius. "Yixing?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang wanita yang tahu teman prianya sedang menonton blue film, malah menghampirinya dan ikut menonton," Yixing melirik jam dinding yang tepat berada diatas televisinya. "Dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk mengunjungi rumah teman priamu."

Sang wanita jadi speechless sendiri mendengarnya. Namun karena Yixing kembali fokus pada adegan panas dihadapannya. Wanita itu hanya mendelik dan mengambil salah satu majalah yang menumpuk dengan sebegitu berantakannya. Tanpa sadar wanita itu menghela nafas. "Kenapa majalah ini hanya menampilkan gambar wanita tidak berbusana?" dan saat melihat cover depannya dia baru tahu jenis apa majalah yang menumpuk dimeja dihadapannya ini.

"Joonmyeon.."

"Hm?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"Tumben kau kesini," ujar Yixing tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari tontonannya. Dan perkataan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon menutup majalahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Yixing langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan kaget, "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing sambil mematikan tontonannya.

"Aku baru putus dengan Kris," ujar Joonmyeon datar dan kembali membaca majalah yang ia pegang. "Kau benar, Kris memang brengsek," ujar Joonmyeon sambil membalikkan lembaran majalah. "Tsk, mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak terlalu cantik, tinggi dan ramping untuk seorang wanita ideal dimatanya," keluh Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing memtikan tontonannya dan mengamati tubuh Joonmyeon. "Kau sudah selesai menonton?"

"Belum," ujar Yixing kalem.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menutup majalahnya dan menatap Yixing dengan sedikit bersalah.

"Sedikit," ujar Yixing sambil menghela nafas dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, karena hal apa kalian bisa putus?"

Joonmyeon yang sedang mengenakan celana selutut memilih duduk bersila diatas sofa. "Tadi aku mau memberikannya ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memamerkan hasil masakannya, gulungan nasi berisi suyuran, telur, daging dan mentimun yang dilapis rumput laut kering, yang biasa disebut kimbap. "Tadinya aku mau membuatnya kaget karena tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya," Joonmyeon melirik Yixing dengan heran, meski tidak mempermasalahkan Yixing yang tiba-tiba malah mencomot makanannya. "Ternyata malah aku yang kaget."

"Karena?" pancing Yixing.

"Sang pemilik apartemen sedang melakukan adegan yang baru saja kau tonton dengan wanita lain," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memandangi Yixing yang terus melahap kimbap buatannya. "Bersama gadis berkulit putih, tinggi dan cantik," Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya saat tangan Yixing menyodorkan makanan buatan Joonmyeon sendiri. "Wuah! Aku memang jenius dalam memasak."

"Kau tidak menangis?" tanya Yixing heran. Seingatnya dulu. Joonmyeon pernah menangis dengan sebegitu parahnya saat Luhan memutuskannya. "Reaksimu beda sekali saat dulu putus dengan Luhan."

"Tentu saja berbeda!" sahut Joonmyeon dengan kesal. "Dulu kan dia pacar pertamaku dan dulu dia yang memutuskanku bukan aku yang memutuskannya," tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Aku memang kurang sexy ya?"

"Coba kau telanjang di depanku dan aku akan berikan pendapatku," ujar Yixing dengan santainya. "Mau dicoba?"

Sontak Joonmyeon memukul kepala Yixing dengan majalah yang ada ditangannya. "Apa otak namja itu brengsek semua?"

"Tidak," ujar Yixing sambil mengeluh dan mengusap kepalanya. "Pada dasarnya pria memang suka melihat tubuh wanita," ujar Yixing sambil melirik Joonmyeon yang memberikan tatapan tajam. "Karena pria memiliki daya imajinasi visual yang baik," tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mendengus mendengarnya. "Oh! Jangan bersikap munafik, wanita juga sama."

"Oia? Pria akan menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika para wanita memakai bikini," Yixing mengangguk setuju. "Dan wanita tidak akan terangsang hanya karena seorang pria memakai celana dalam!" Yixing langsung menyipitkan matanya. "Aku benar!"

"Oh! Aku percaya jika kau melihat lelaki tua yang gendut, bagaimana jika melihat pria tampan yang memerkan tubuh sixpacknya, kau tidak akan tertarik?" tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Nah kan! Apa aku bilang? Kau baru saja menelan ludahmu sendiri."

Joonmyeon jadi kesal sendiri melihat Yixing kembali menyalakan layar, dan Joonmyeon sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat sang wanita meraup kejantanan sang pria dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ini menjijikan apalagi saat menontonnya dengan namja yang menatap layar dengan dingin.

"Xing, jika aku kekasihmu, kau akan memilihku atau memilih tontonanmu itu?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing mematikan tontonannya sekelika dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tajam. "Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon sedikit takut karena Yixing menatapnya sebegitu tajamnya.

"Walau pun kau bukan kekasihku, aku akan tetap memilihmu," ujar Yixing dengan gigi gemerutuknya. Entah kenapa Yixing kesal sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kalian itu senang merendahkan diri sendiri dengan membandingkan diri kalian sendiri dengan hal yang tidak logis?"

"Merendahkan?" tanya Joonmyeon sedikit kesal.

"Kau pilih berkencan denganku atau lembur dengan pekerjaanmu? Kalian apa tidak pernah berpikir kalau kami bekerja sampai lembur agar kami bisa mengajak kalian untuk kencan yang lebih berkesan?" Joonmyeon terdiam dengan perkataan Yixing yang entah kenapa Yixing menjadi sangat marah. "Atau pertanyaan, kau lebih memilihku atau sekeping CD video porno ini?" kalau yang ini jelas Yixing sedang menyudutkannya.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja pria waras akan memilih benda yang lebih berharga." ujar Yixing dengan helaan nafas kasar.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bingung jika kami meminta memilih teman atau kekasih mereka sendiri?" tuduh Joonmyeon dengan kesal. "Dari semua pria yang aku kencani mereka akan bingung, dan berbohong kalau mereka memilih kami," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi apa buktinya? Mereka terkadang menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak diakhir minggu untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya."

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum miring. "Kau akan memilih sahabatmu atau kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja sahabatku sendiri," ujar Joonmyeon dengan bangganya. "Kenapa kalian tidak jujur dan mengatakan kalau kalian lebih memilih teman-teman kalian?" cibir Joonmyeon dengan kesal.

"Kau sesekali menemukan Luhan tengah menonton bola dengan temannya dan membatalkan kencan kalian kan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan kesal. "Jika kau bertanya pada Luhan untuk memilihmu atau teman-temannya dan Luhan mengatakan dia memilih temannya, apa reaksimu?"

"…"

"Apa kau akan memilih tersenyum dan menghargai kejujuran Luhan?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan ragu. "Atau kau akan meminta putus pada Luhan?" lagi, Yixing kembali menyudutkannya. "Kau tahu kenapa kami tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian berada diposisi yang berbeda," ujar Yixing dengan lembut. "Kami sesama pria pun perlu saling berdiskusi atau mungkin seperti para wanita lakukan saling bercerita tentang keluh kesa mereka," ujar Yixing dengan senyum simpulnya saat melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan sangsi. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dibicarakan oleh sesama pria," Yixing jelas tahu arti dari tatapan Joonmyeon. "Mana mungkin kita berdiskusi tentang velg mobil apa yang bagus untuk mobilku, ketika kau sendiri bingung apa itu velg dan apa gunanya velg?"

"Aku tahu itu hanya alasan."

"Oh! Apa kau sering berdiskusi dengan pria tentang motive bra apa yang bagus untuk kencanmu dengan seorang pria?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya yang sontak membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan mulut menganga.

"Mana mungkin!" ujar Joonmyeon yang malah malu sendiri.

Yixing hanya perlu tersenyum melihat reaksi Joonmyeon. "Jika para wanita membatalkan kecannya dengan memilih sahabatnya yang baru saja putus, maka kami pun akan melakukannya."

"Dengan cara yang berbeda," tambah Joonmyeon dengan melipat tangannya. "Kami akan mendukungnya dan mendengar keluh kesanya mungkin sampai ikut menangis," ucap Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba merasa matanya sangat perih. Mungkin efek dari melihat Kris bersama wanita lain. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Minum-minum? Menjelek-jelekan sang wanita? Atau bahkan sampai tidur dengan wanita lain?"

"Kenapa isi kepalamu negative semua?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. "Kami tidak mungkin menangis sambil berpelukan kan?" tanya Yixing dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Dan kata siapa kami akan tidur dengan wanita lain?" Yixing mulai bingung dengan kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana kami bisa tidur dengan wanita lain dengan mood yang benar-benar kacau?"

"Kalian sering melakukannya!" tuduh Joonmyeon dengan kesal.

"Apa kau melihatnya sendiri?" tanya Yixing yang tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Joonmyeon yang diam membuat Yixing merangkul pundak teman wanitanya ini. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Tetap saja kalian itu menyebalkan!"

Yixing mengusap kepala Joonmyeon dan membuat Joonmyeon menyampirkan kepalanya di dadanya. Dan benar saja air mata Joonmyeon mengalir. Sejak dari dulu, Joonmyeon itu memang cengeng. Saat senang dia akan menangis dan saat sedih pun lebih parah. Ketika suara tangisan Joonmyeon semakin lama semakin kencang Yixing sontak memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon degan erat.

"Tidak akan menangis apanya?" bisik Yixing sambil terkekeh kecil. Mendengarnya, membuat Joonmyeon refleks memukul dada Yixing.

"Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Joonmyeon sambil tertawa malu disela-sela tangisannya.

_You make me smile _

_(kau membuatku tersenyum)_

_When I want to be mad at the world_

_(ketika aku ingin marah pada dunia)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing menatap kedua penari dihadapannya dengan suram. Kim Jongin yang biasa dikenal Kai dan seorang gadis bernama Oh Sehun. _Chemistry_ dari keduanya sudah cocok hanya saja masih terdapat gerakan yang terlihat aneh. Kurang liar, kuar bergairah dan..

"Kurang sexy," ujar seorang wanita bernama lengkap Kim Minseok yang tiba-tiba datang. Salah satu teman seprofesinya yang dulunya berbadan sedikit gemuk itu kini memiliki tubuh yang lumayan ramping. Mungkin efek tidak terlalu tinggi. "Kadang tidak harus pria yang terlihat liar," ujar Minseok sambil menatap Joongin dan Sehun yang tengah berdiskusi. "Wanitanya bisa dilihat sedikit liar dengan hanya menggunakan dress sederhana, tatanan rambut yang berantakan namun dengan senyuman menggoda."

"Lalu sang wanita dengan sangat perlahan melepaskan gaunnya?" tanya Yixing untuk menggoda Minseok. Sontak Minseok menatap Yixing dengan kesal.

"Itu binal bukan sexy, Xing." Ucap Minseok yang hanya mendapatkan Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak terlalu peduli.

"Apa aku harus menonton strip dance atau mungkin pole dance ya?" gumam Yixing pelan.

"Mungkin, kau masih ada waktu beberapa hari untuk mendapat inspirasi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau menonton video porno dan sekarang kau menonton seorang gadis menari striptease?" tanya seorang gadis dengan gelengan kepala. "Xing, aku boleh meminjam bajumu?"

"Buat apa?"

"Aku kehujanan!" pekik Joonmyeon dengan kesal, sontak membuat Yixing membalikkan badannya. Dan Yixing baru menyadari terdengar suara hujan yang cukup besar diluar apartemennya. Yixing kini menatap Joonmyeon yang nampak kedinginan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan baju yang basah dan rambut yang berantakan, dia malah terlihat jauh lebih mengagumkan. Dan oh! Dia sudah mendapatkan ide awalnya untuk menari. "Sampai kapan kau mendangku seperti ini?!" ujar Joonmyeon yang tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun, karena itu bisa membuat becek apartemen Yixing.

"Akh sial! Kau mengacaukan ideku!" ujar Yixing meski dengan bergegas mengambil handuk dan melemparkannya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya mencibir dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Yixing yang berada di dalam kamar Yixing. "Kau cari saja bajunya dilemariku." Sahut Yixing yang mulai merekam gerakan tubuhnya sebelum idenya hilang.

Sebenarnya Yixing dan Joonmyeon bukan teman sejak kecil, tapi mereke berteman karena Luhan memperkenalkan mereka berdua saat acara ulang tahun Luhan. Dulu Luhan menggandeng Joonmyeon sedangkan ia menggandeng gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Siapa sangka keduanya putus karena Luhan dan Baekhyun berselingkuh. Yixing saat itu memutuskan Baekhyun dan sialnya Joonmyeon diputuskan oleh Luhan sebelum Joonmyeon yang mengatakannya. Bernasib sama dan akhirnya mereka berteman baik hingga sekarang.

"Xing aku pinjam boxermu ya, celana dalamku basah!" seru Joonmyeon dari dalam kamarnya. Dan Yixing tidak perlu menjawab seruan Joonmyeon cukup dengan gelengan kepalanya saja. Joonmyeon itu saking dekatnya jadi tidak tahu malu. "Bolehkan?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil keluar dari kamar Yixing dengan menggunakan t-shirt longgar hitam bercorak abstrak dan boxer kuning milik Yixing.

"Hmm..," gumam Yixing yang kini mengamati hasil rekamannya. Yixing mengalihkan tatapannya dan sedikit heran dengan penampakan gadis disampingnya. "Kenapa kau memakai kaos longgarku?" tanya Yixing heran. Karena kaos miliknya itu malah menguburkan tubuh Joonmyeon yang pendek.

"Semua bajuku basah, tidak ada yang tersisa, jadi aku harus menggunakan baju longgar untuk menutupinya," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menggosor rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "Kyungsoo tidak ada di apartemen jadi aku menginap disini saja ya?" dan Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya meski diselingi helaan nafas, ia terlalu malas melihat raut wajah merajuk dari Joonmyeon.

"Kau sepertinya memang suka melihat tubuh wanita?" sindir Joonmyeon saat melihat Yixing tersenyum saat sang wanita membuka pakaiannya dengan sebegitu sensualnya.

"Pria mana yang tidak menyukainya?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap rambut Joonmyeon yang benar-benar berantakan. Tanpa sadar Yixing bersiul saat Joonmyeon kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau sedang menggodaku Nona Kim?"

"Kau berlebihan Tuan Zhang."

"Sekilas aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhmu dari lubang lengan kaosku yang terlalu longgar," sontak Joonmyeon memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan malah membuat kaos bagian bahu kanannya melorot. "Kau itu sebenarnya maunya apa sih?" tanya Yixing yang memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa selimut tipisnya. "Jangan banyak bergerak!" titah Yixing sambil menyelimuti bahu Joonmyeon.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang apa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. Dia mulai bingung dengan cara Yixing mendapatkan ide untuk tariannya.

"Bagaimana menggambarkan seorang wanita yang liar dan elegant pada waktu yang bersamaan?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Coba berekspresi sexy dan menggoda dengan rambut acak-acakanmu itu."

Joonmyeon melepas selimutnya, mengacak-acak rambut panjang hitam kelamnya yang masih basah dengan lebih berantakan dan menatap Yixing menggoda sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Awalnya Yixing mau berdecak kagum tapi saat melihat Joonmyeon menggunakan boxer kuning miliknya. Yang terjadi Yixing malah tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak.

"Jahat~" ujar Joonmyeon sambil melempar selimut milik Yixing.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yixing tidak bisa menghentikannya dan membuat Joonmyeon menutup mulut Yixing dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yixing memang menghentika tawanya tapi tindakan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing terjungkal. Tidak hanya sendiri tapi bersama Joonmyeon yang menindihnya.

"Bisa kau tutup itu?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap belahan dada Joonmyeon yang terekpos dengan bebasnya meski sedikit terhalang oleh rambut panjangnya. Bukannya menutupinya tapi Joonmyeon malah mengibaskan rambutnya dan memperjelas pandangannya.

"Dan ini yang kusebut menggoda," gumam Joonmyeon sambil memainkan jari Joonmyeon diatas permukaan bibir Yixing yang tebal.

"Dan setelahnya aku akan berkata, itu yang kusebut memperkosa seorang wanita diapartemenku sendiri," ujar Yixing dengan senyum miringnya. Dan seperti mantra Joonmyeon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Jangan coba-coba menggoda pria di apartemennya sendiri, Nona Kim." Ujar Yixing sambil mengusak kepala Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidur duluan!" seru Joonmyeon sambil masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar milik Yixing. Bukannya tidur, Joonmyeon malah duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap meja. Berisikan banyak sekali kertas yang berserakan. "Dia membuat lagu?" ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengambil headset yang tegeletak dan menyalakan tanda play dikomputer.

Puk!

"Hya!" teriak Joonmyeon saking kagetnya saat kedua tangan Yixing menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing yang tepat berada dibelakang Joonmyeon. Dengan sedikit begiding ngeri Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Joonmyeon heran sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk membaca ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memberikan kertas yang sendari tadi ia pegang. "Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk sebuah digital piano di dekat meja kerja milik Yixing. Sebenarnya dari dulu Joonmyeon penasaran dengan alat musik milik Yixing. Tidak hanya digital piano tapi juga ada gitar yang berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Buat apa aku menyimpannya jika aku tidak bisa memainkannya?"

Dan Yixing duduk dihadapan piano yang memunggungi Joonmyeon. Suara yang keluar dari piano Yixing terlalu lembut sampai membuat Joonmyeon mengira Yixing sedang menina bobokannya. Ini bisa dibilang _lullaby_ dibandingkan lagu yang manis. Dan saat Yixing membalikka badannya ia menemukan Joonmyeon sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau belajar di mana?" tanya Joonmyeon saat Yixing membalikkan badannya dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

Yixing menejuk pelipisnya sendiri sambil berkata. "Otodidak," ujarnya dengan senyuman miring dan hal itu membuat Joonmyeon mendesis '_sombong_'. "Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa. Dan dengan malasnya Joonmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lay-ah.." panggil Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing sedikit tersentak kaget, karena Joonmyeon memanggilnya dengan nama panggungnya dulu.

"Hm?"

"_Why are you so nice_? (kenapa kau begitu hebat?)" Yixing sedikit heran dengan perkataan Joonmyeon. "_And why are you so good in music, dancing, what can you not do_? (dan kenapa kau sangat baik dalam bermusik, menari, apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?)" tanya Joonmyoen sambil menghela nafas. "_How did this happen? (bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?)"_

Mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing hanya tersenyum dan memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besarnya. Joonmyeon masih saja menatap Yixing tanpa beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas besok?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Joonmyeon diam saja. Dan Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang dosen di umur semuda ini?"

"Menyenangkan, aku bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang dan berbicara banyak hal dengan orang lain." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Akhirnya Joonmyeon mengikuti Yixing dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yixing.

"Itu yang tidak bisa aku lakukan," ujar Yixing sambil menutup matanya dengan tarikan nafas yang terdengar jelas oleh Joonmyeon. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon meletakkan tangannya dibahu Yixing dan menepuk bahu Yixing dengan pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Yixing meski masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sepertinya kau tertekan," ujar Joonmyeon pelan tanpa menghentikan tepukannya.

"Dan kau pikir, bebanku akan hilang jika kau menepuk bahuku?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum miringnya.

'Tidak, tapi setidaknya ini tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Joonmyeon pelan dan membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil.

Tidur berdua diatas kasur tidak akan berdampak apa pun untuk keduanya. Karena mereka hanya tidur tanpa melakukan hal lain. Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi tidak menurut mereka karena ini sudah biasa dilakukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat Yixing membuka matanya yeoja yang semalam tidur disampingnya itu menghilang. Mungkin wanita itu sudah pulang. Atau mungkin tidak, karena ia menemukan Joonmyeon sibuk berkutat didapur. Entah apa yang dimasak Joonmyeon karena ia percaya dengan semua masakan yang dibuat Joonmyeon. Dan ternyata hanya..

"Nasi goreng?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba dan membuat Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. Joonmyeon masih memakai pakaiannya dan sebuah pensil untuk menggelung rambutnya. Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat Joonmyeon yang memakai semua barangnya ditubuhnya.

"Aku hanya menemukan bahan seadanya, lemari esmu kosong," ujar Joonmyeon sambil melirik Yixing yang mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari esnya. "Aku hanya punya ide untuk membuat ini."

"Terimakasih," ujar Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Joonmyeon saat Yixing hanya menatapnya meski sesekali memakan sarapannya.

"Suka," ujar Yixing pelan sambil kembali menyuap masakannya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir," ujar Yixing saat menemukan tatapan penasaran Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu, hubungan seperti dominan dan submisif?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana membayangkan seorang wanita yang berada diposisi dominan?"

"Kenapa membicarakan hal itu?" tanya Joonmyeon heran sambil mengambil piringnya dan piring Yixing yang akhirnya kosong. Yixing tidak menjawab hanya mengikuti gerak gerik Joonmyeon yang sedang mencuci piring keduanya.

"Tsk, aku merasa seperti sudah mempunyai istri ya?" gumam Yixing sambil terkekeh kecil yang untung saja tidak didengar oleh Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa otakmu sekarang isinya mesum semua sih?" tanya Joonmyeon heran, wajah dan otak kenapa tidak singkron. Masalahnya Yixing terlihat biasa saja membicarakannya tanpa terlihat menggoda atau mungkin terangsang.

"Ini untuk pekerjaanku," ujar Yixing pelan. "Apa kau pernah menjadi dominan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana menggambarkannya?"

Joonmyeon bingung sendiri menjelaskannya. Jadi ia mendekati Yixing yang masih duduk dikursi ruang makan. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat Joonmyeon duduk dipangkuannya yang menghadap kearahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan Joonmyeon melepas pensilnya dan membuat rambutnya tergerai meski dengan sedikit acak-acakan. Dan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yixing. Membuat kedua dahi mereka menempel.

"Seperti ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum saat menemukan Yixing malah menatapnya dengan terpaku. Joonmyeon entah kenapa suka dengan tatapan Yixing yang seperti ini. "Atau seperti ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menarik rambut Yixing dan membuat namja pemilik lesung pipi itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Atau kau lebih suka aku menutup matamu dan mengikat kedua tanganmu?" bisik Joonmyeon sambil menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing.

"Wow.." gumam Yixing dengan terkejut. Dia terkejut saat mendapatkan wanita yang lumayan cengeng ini bisa berubah seperti ini. Dan sepertinya Joonmyeon suka menjadi pihak dominan. Seperti sebuah lagu Yixing bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuan Yixing sambil menggelung kembali rambutnya. Dia tertawa kecil saat Yixing menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal. Toh, Joonmyeon lebih suka melihat beragam ekspresi di wajah Yixing dibandingkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku takut membuat sesuatu yang dibawah sana mengeras," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil saat menemukan tatapan menggelap Yixing. "Dan aku tidak mau diperkosa olehmu." Dan perkataan Joonmyeon sukses membuat Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun pada akhirnya Yixing kembali menatap Joonmyeon dengan senyum kecilnya. "Kau membuatku ingin menyentuhmu sekarang juga," Joonmyeon sedikit tergagap saat mata Yixing menelusuri semua jengkal tubuhnya. "Pria mana yang tidak tergoda, melihat wanita mengenakan pakaian milik sang pria tanpa melupakan fakta sang wanita tidak memakai apa pun didalamnya," Joonmyeon memundurkan langkahnya saat Yixing mendekatinya. "Tidak hanya wanita yang memiliki cara untuk menggoda pria." Bisik Yixing sambil mengecup sudut bibir Joonmyeon.

Tidak hanya Joonmyeon yang melipat tangannya didepan dada, Yixing di depannya pun sama. Saling menatap dan menantang satu sama lain. Ini mungkin konyol tapi siapa sangka keduanya menyukainya. Dan saling menatap bergairah merupakan hal yang baru untuk keduanya.

_Girl you pick the fight_

_(gadis, kau memilih untuk bertarung)_

_Let's argue like we mean it baby_

_(ayo, kita berdebat seperti ini, sayang)_

Joonmyeon tidak suka menjadi pihak yang kalah apa lagi dengan namja China didepannya ini. Jadi dengan percaya dirinya Joonmyeon mendekati Yixing, menarik kerah Yixing dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Atau mungkin Yixingnya saja yang licik. Ia ingin mendapatkan ide untuk tariannya sekaligus mendapatkan sosok Joonmyeon yang berubah menjadi liar.

_The realer it get _

_(Nayatanya hal itu membuat)_

_The more passionate we can be With that make up sex_

_(kita semakin bergairah dengan menyusun sebuah __**sex**__)_

.

.

.

.

Semua orang juga tahu, Yixing mengatakan hal itu untuk memancingnya. Dan Joonmyeon tahu betapa liciknya seorang Zhang Yixing. Tapi toh ia juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu pada Yixing. Joonmyeon akan membuat Yixing benar-benar terkejut dan tergila-gila padanya.

Ciuman rakus itu membawa mereka kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan melupakan fakta ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Joonmyeon kembali duduk dipangkuan Yixing menarik paksa kaos yang digunakan Yixing. Dan Yixing lebih memilih untuk celana boxer kuningnya yang dipakai Joonmyeon. Tamparan halus dipantat telanjangnya membuat Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Yixing yang kini terlentang.

Joonmyeon ingin menunjukkan Yixing akan terlena dengan perbuatannya. Dan dengan perlahan Joonmyeon mulai menjilat dan mengigit kecil setiap jengkal kulit Yixing yang sedikit berotot. Joonmyeon suka dengan tubuh Yixing yang mulai membentuk.

Yixing hanya diam terlentang dengan diam membiarkan Joonmyeon melakukan sesuka hatinya. Dan pada saat Joonmyeon meninggalkan jenjak diantara dada dan perutnya. Joonmyeon beranjak berdiri. Entah kenapa Yixing sedikit menyesal tidak membuka terlebih dahulu kaos yang menutupi bagaian atas tubuh Joonmyeon. Dan sialnya kaos longgarnya itu pun menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Joonmyeon juga.

Ternyata Joonmyeon beranjak berdiri untuk melepas celan Yixing beserta celana dalamnya. Joonmyeon menggenggam milik Yixing. Namja pemilik lesung pipi itu sedikit tersentak karena telapak tangan Jonmyeon yang terasa dingin. Sambil mengedipkan matanya tangan Joonmyeon mulai bekerja.

Yixing suka dengan cara Joonmyeon yang begitu intim, mulai dari menyibak rambutnya dengan gemulai, kemudian merunduk menjilat ujung kejantanannya. Menjilat sedikit demi sedikit dengan tangan bergerak naik turun dibatangnya. Oh ya, Yixing mengigil karena gairah. Terkesiap, merasakan sensasi cairan yang mulai keluar dari kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras. Tapi yang paling menggairahkan adalah ekspresi Joonmyeon yang menikmati aksi menggoda Yixing.

Suara desahan Yixing lolos, saat merasakan kenjantannnya diselubungi oleh mulut Joonmyeon. Yixing refleks mencekram rambut Joonmyeon untuk mendorong kepalanya bergerak maju mundur dikenjantanannya. Ritmenya semakin cepat dan tanpa diduga Joonmyeon berhenti dan membuat Yixing menggeram.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yixing dan dia mendapatkan Joonmyeon tersenyum licik dan menggodanya. Joonmyeon menyingkap kaosnya dan membuat Yixing bisa menatap tubuh Joonmyeon tanpa halangan apa pun. Tapi tindakan lain Joonmyeon membuat Yixing benar-benar menganga dengan terkejut.

Dengan malu-malu Joonmyeon meraba kewanitaannya dengan telapak tangannya. Pada celahnya yang basah kuyup oleh gairah. Dan menyapukan cairan itu ke sepanjang ereksi Yixing terutama pada pangkalan kejantanan Yixing. Ini terlalu liar diluar fantasi Yixing tentang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon merundukkan tubuhnya kedua kakinya mengurung kaki Yixing. Yixing baru kali ini melihat organ kewanitaan Joonmyeon yang ditumbuhi sedikit rambut dan basah. Lagi, Yixing menggeram nikmat saat Joonmyeon menggesekkan ujung kemaluan Yixing dengan permukaan lembab miliknya, terasa penuh dan sesak rasanya. Namun Joonmyeon tetap melakukan gerakan itu beberapa kali hingga mendapatkan tatapan memohon Yixing.

Joonmyeon akhirnya menggenggam kejantanan Yixing dan dengan perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya. Yixing suka melihat tubuh Joonmyeon yang bergetar menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri saat kenjantanannya mulai masuk ke dalam miliknya. Payudaranya memantul indah dihadapan Yixing. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihatnya. Yixing mengulum keras kedua putingnya bergantian, mengihisap dan mengigit dengan lembut. Joonmyeon merintih nikmat membenamkan miliknya lebih dalam. Tubuhnya menegang dan mengejang, merasakan orgasme datang melanda dirinya.

Yixing langsung menggulingkan Joonmyeon yang ambruk di dadanya. Memacu pencapaiannya sendiri, mendorong lebih keras, berirama seperti yang ia inginkan. Sampai akhirnya ketegangan itu memudar bersamaan dengan erangannya yang menyemprotkan benih ke dalam tubuh Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini berbaring dibawah selimut tebal milik Yixing. Bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon menepuk dahinya pelan dan berkata.

"Untung ini bukan masa suburku!" ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing tersadar. Dia lupa memakai alat pengaman. "Lain kali pakai pengaman!" ujar Joonmyeon sambil memukul dada Yixing. Dan Yixing menaik sebelah alisnya dengan kaget.

"Oh, jadi ada lain kali?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon mendelik sebal namun memilih menengkurapkan tubuhnya dan membuat selimutnya merosot hingga batas pinggang. Dan Yixing kembali disuguhkan indah sebuah karya seni buatan tangan Tuhan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan idemu?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. Yixing mengerenyitkan dahinya dan membuat Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Katahuan ya?" gumam Yixing pelan. Dan tentu saja membuat Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dengan bosan. "Kenapa kau malah diam saja?" tanya Yixing sambil memiringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri melingkar dipinggang Joonmyeon.

"Entahlah.." ujar Joonmyeon saat melihat Yixing menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang tadi berada dipinggang Joonmyeon untuk memilin rambut Joonmyeon yang tergerai menutup bahunya.

"Hebat, kau membuatku merasa menyesal sekaligus tidak menyesali perbuatan kita," ujar Yixing sambil menyelipkan rambut hitam Joonmyeon dibelakang telinganya. "Kau sukses membuatku gila."

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar, ia merundukkan kepalanya yang mengucup bibir Yixing dengan singkat sebelum berbisik. "Baguslah, karena itu yang aku harapkan."

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon dan Yixing memang memilih bersama. Bukan hanya karena sex tapi nyatanya mereka memang saling membutuhkan. Yah.. mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulakan bahwa keduanya mungkin memiliki rasa yang sama. Ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Joonmyeon ingin memberikan kejutan pada Yixing. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Kenapa dia selalu menemukan hal yang tidak mengenakan setiap ingin memberikan kejutan pada orang lain?

Langkah Joonmyeon benar-benar terhenti saat melihat namja China itu memeluk gadis lain. Dan saat gadis itu menatapnya. Ia menemukan fakta lain bahwa gadis itu merupakan gadis yang ia lihat bersama Kris diapartemennya. Saat Yixing berkontak mata dengan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari menjauh. Ternyata semua pria sama saja..

"Joonmyeon!" teriak Yixing dengan keras. Tapi Joonmyeon sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat begitu saja keluar dari area gedung. Yixing mengerang kesal melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis yang kini berdiri dibelakang Yixing. Gadis yang tadi dipeluk oleh Yixing.

"Akht!" erang Yixing sambil meremas rambutnya. "Kau salah paham!" teriak Yixing dengan kesalnya. Sia-sia walau pun Yixing mengejar Joonmyeon kunci mobilnya berada di lantai atas. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama sekedar untuk mengambilnya.

Tangannya merogoh handphone untuk menelfon Kyungsoo salah satu sahabat Joonmyeon yang tinggal bersama diapartemennya.

"Kyungsooo!" seru Yixing dengan terburu-buru.

Gadis yang ada dibelakang Yixing hanya menatap pelatihnya dengan bingung. Kenapa pelatihnya begitu gelalapan? Begitu khawatir? Memang siapa wanita tadi?

"Sehun!" panggil Yixing yang membuat Sehun menatap Yixing dengan kaget. "Kembali ke aula!" ujar Yixing dengan gigi gemerutuk. Sehun hanya mengangguk tidak ingin membuat sang pelatih marah.

Yixing tahu ini bukan salah Sehun. Joonmyeon salah paham. Dan dengan bodohnya Yixing tidak bisa mengejar Joonmyeon..

.

.

.

.

_I don't wanna lose this good love_

_(aku tidak mau kehilangan cinta yang baik ini)_

_Cause I could never get over you_

_(karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih darimu)_

_**My new love**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggung yak? hahaha

Dan seperti biasa, selamat bang Suho, saya jadikan anda seorang wanita hahahahah #plak!

Dan untuk He Kill My Ego, mudah-mudahan hari senin selesai hehe piece.. saya mau ngerjain UAS take home dulu..

Oia, ada yang berkenan untuk review? Mengkritik atau mungkin menghujat? hahahahha


	2. Chapter 2

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca ;)

.

.

.

Judul : 3 Simple Rule

Part : 2/4 (Bigger Than This)

Cast : Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon (GS)

.

.

.

**Rule number two: understand that what you have, is bigger than this**

Suara alunan music yang keras di salah satu ruang latihan para pelatih membuat wanita berpipi tembem itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Antara heran, bingung dan kasihan melihat teman satu rekannya hanya duduk diam bersandar di lapisan kaca yang dingin. Disaat semua orang memilih untuk makan siang, rekannya itu lebih memilih untuk menyendiri.

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti.

"_She make me crazy_!" Keluh Yixing tiba-tiba dengan muka dinginnya dan membuat Minseok terkejut. "Bagaimana aku mau menjelaskannya, bertemu dengannya pun aku tidak bisa," Yixing itu sejak dulu memang jarang menunjukkan raut wajahnya. Bukan karena _sok cool_ tapi memang Yixingnya saja yang memiliki wajah _flat_. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita itu seperti apa."

"Kau biasanya tahu."

"Aku hanya menebak," helaan nafas membuat Minseok menepuk bahu Yixing. "Wanita itu sudah tiga kali sakit hati, dan salah satunya itu karena aku."

"Kadang ada juga wanita yang lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri, tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya," ujar Minseok sambil memandang jam dinding, setengah jam lagi mereka harus rapat. "Makan dulu ini, kan tidak lucu nanti malah kau yang pingsan," ujar Minseok sambil menyodorkan rotinya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?!" Erang Yixing sambil membuka bungkus rotinya dengan kasar.

"Wanita itu berbeda dengan para pria," ujar Minseok pelan. "Wanita mungkin akan marah dan menangis beberapa hari tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan berusaha memperbaiki dirinya," Yixing melirik Minseok yang terus berceloteh. "Dan kami akan berusaha untuk tampak lebih baik dan membuat pria yang mencampakkan kami itu menyesal."

"Kau juga dicampakan Luhan ya?" Celetukan Yixing membuat Minseok mendelik dengan kesal. "Wanita yang aku ceritakan padamu juga merupakan salah satu korbannya," ujar Yixing sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu."

"Iya aku tahu," ujar Minseok namun dengan nada kesal. "Karena ini salah paham, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atau membuatnya minta maaf," ujar Minseok sambil memandang Yixing yang mengunyah rotinya dengan terlalu lama. "Berikan dia sebuah penjelasan."

_Floating along in the middle of the sea, that's what it feels like_

_(Mengambang ditengah laut, seperti itulah rasanya)_

_Two weeks later and you're still not talking to me_

_(Dua minggu setelahnya dan kau masih tidak berbicara padaku)_

.

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali Yixing mendatangi apartemen Joonmyeon. Dan ia sudah berulang kali mendapatkan jawaban bohong dari gadis yang tinggal bersama kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon itu anak rumahan yang lebih suka diam di kamar dibandingkan keluyuran dan berjalan bersama teman-temannya di ibu kota Korea Selatan yang padat. Ia mengikuti semua saran Minseok dan mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Berikan dia ruang," ujar Minseok sambil menepuk bahu Yixing. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Joonmyeon, tapi siapa pun dia, baik pria mau pun wanita, pada saat marah tidak pernah mau menjadi pendengar," Minseok menatap Yixing yang terlihat sangat berantakan. "Biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya dulu."

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Yixing dengan gusar. "Sampai kapan aku harus bersabar untuk pertengkaran konyol ini?" bagaimana tidak konyol? Ini salah paham dan Joonmyeon langsung mecapnya sebagai pria brengsek.

"Semua ada waktunya."

Apa seharusnya mereka tidak berkomitmen untuk bersama? Itu yang ada dipikiran Yixing. Tapi ketika semua hal yang buruk terjadi, Joonmyeon pada akhirnya selalu kembali pada tempatnya. Saat itu dia berpikir. Ia tidak mau menjadi tempat singgah gadis itu. Kenapa ia tidak terus membuat Joonmyeon diam ditempatnya. Bersamanya dan tidak perlu membuat Joonmyeon merasakan sakit lagi. Tapi yang terjadi Joonmyeon kembali terpuruk dan itu karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Buat apa kau datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan dingin. "Jangan menjelaskan apa pun padaku," ujarnya lagi padahal namja yang hanya berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon. "Akhirnya aku tahu kau merupakan namja yang jauh lebih brengsek." Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau Yixing bahkan berani mendatanginya di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Yixing dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan Yixing membuat Joonmyeon berpikir jika Yixing tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Jika aku berkata, kau salah paham, apa kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku percaya dengan mataku sendiri, dengan apa yang aku lihat."

"Terkadang kita salah menafsirkan sesuatu," ujar Yixing pelan. "Bukankah kau itu dosen filsafat?" tanya Yixing pelan. "Filsafat mengajarkan kita untuk melihat kebenaran dibalik kebenaran?"

"Kau sekarang mencoba mengajariku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan sengit. "Apa kau mau berlagak pintar lagi dihadapanku?" Yixing bisa mendengar dengusan kesal dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai dosen. "Kau suka menjadi orang yang paling serba tahu?"

"Tidak," ujar Yixing dengan lirih. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua kepadamu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya," ujar wanita yang selalu menunjukkan senyuman malaikat dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini," tiba-tiba kepala Joonmyeon terasa berat. Mungkin efek selalu menyembunyikan emosinya. "Aku bosan menjadi pihak yang ditindas."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Keadaan yang membuatku sadar," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memandang keluar jendela ruang para dosen yang kebetulan sepi. "Dunia yang terasa damai ini hanyalah ilusi buatan," Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar damai kan, Xing?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pun akan berpura-pura kau tidak disini."

_Baby the energy it take to act like I'm not there._

_(Sayang, energi yang dibutuhkan untuk bersikap seperti aku tidak ada disini)_

_We could be using that to make up_

_(Kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk menyusunnya kembali)_

_But lately you don't even seem to care_

_(Namun belakangan ini kau bahkan tidak peduli)_

.

.

.

.

"Jika dia sudah meluapkan semuanya, cukup dengarkan dia," ujar Minseok sambil menonton video hasil latihan Jongin dan Sehun. "Kadang kami bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan isi hati kami," ujar Minseok sambil terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kau sepertinya harus berusaha keras untuk mengerti maksud perkataan dia."

"Aku bukan peramal."

"Kau tahu sebuah pepatah mengatakan _jangan sayangi kekasihmu tapi pahami dirinya_," Minseok sedikit melirik Yixing yang tampak serius menatap video namun Minseok yakin Yixing sedang mendengarkannya. "_Saat kau mulai memahami kekasihmu, mungkin kau akan sakit hati atau malah mulai merasakan hal yang tidak kau sukai dari dirinya_."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"_Saat kau sudah memahaminya dan mengerti akan dirinya, maka rasa sayang itu akan datang dengan sendirinya,_" ujar Minseok saat Yixing malah menghela nafasnya dengan sangat pelan. "Kau tidak perlu mengemis padanya dan mengejarnya terus menerus," ucap Minseok saat melihat Yixing kembali mencoba menelfon Joonmyeon. "Itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun, kecuali membuat sang wanita menjadi orang yang paling egois."

"Egois?"

"Karena merasa menjadi orang yang paling dibutuhkan," tanpa sadar Minseok tertawa dengan renyah. "Drama-drama itu mengajarkanku sesuatu," kini Yixing yang malah menatap Minseok dengan heran. "Kadang namja yang dingin memang membuat yeoja tertarik."

"Dasar drama queen." Gumam Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Staying mad at me for enternity whats that gonna fix?_

_(Terus marah padaku untuk selamanya, apa itu dapat diperbaiki?)_

_So baby can we try?_

_(Sayang, bisakah kita mencoba?)_

_Cause what we got is so much bigger than this_

_(Karena apa yang kita punya jauh lebih besar dari pada ini)_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau merindukan Yixing?" tanya Kyungsoo saat menemukan Joonmyeon terus memandangi handphonenya. "Kenapa kau tidak juga mengangkat telfonnya?" tanyanya lagi sambil duduk disamping Joonmyeon sambil menikmati es krimnya. "Itu membuktikan kalau Yixing memang ingin menjelaskannya padamu."

"Kenapa kau makan es krim dicuaca sedingin ini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan heran sambil meletakkan handphonenya yang masih bordering diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tidak mendengar dering handphone Joonmyeon lagi. "Kau tampaknya menikmati rasa frustasi Yixing." Ucap gadis bermata do itu dengan simpel.

"Kata siapa aku menikmatinya?"

"Kau merasa menjadi wanita yang sangat dibutuhkan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyenggol teman seapartemennya sambil mecibir.

"Aku tidak sepicik itu," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Tapi ya.. mungkin aku sedikit menyukai," ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh kecil. "Dia itu menyebalkan! Namja tak berekspresi itu—" entah kenapa Joonmyeon jadi sebal sendiri. "Kenapa kita membicarakannya?"

"Memang kenapa Yixing?"

"Dia itu senang sekali mempermainkanku," ujar Joonmyeon kesal. "Kadang dia membuatku seperti orang bodoh."

"Kaunya saja yang bodoh," gumam Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya dan membuat Joonmyeon menoyor kepala juniornya yang benar-benar tidak sopan. "Namja memang suka menggoda, kenapa kau menganggapnya dengan serius?"

"Kau lihat saja ekspresinya," ujar Joonmyeon kesal. "Dia itu tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali," sungut Joonmyeon dengan kesal. "Aku bingung dengan ekspresinya, marah dan bercanda pun ekspresinya sama."

"Kau itu melebih-lebihkan saja," ujar Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Karena dia memeluk gadis bukan berarti dia selingkuh," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyuap kembali es krimnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Sekarang pelukan bisa menjadi sebuah kontak fisik biasa."

"Tsk, dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku."

"Buat apa dia minta maaf jika itu hanya salah paham?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencibir. "Kau pikir semua namja akan meminta maaf bahkan ketika kau yang salah saat bertengkar?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Namja yang baik akan berusaha untuk berbicara pada kita," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menaruh mangkuk es krim yang sudah benar-benar habis. "Bukan meminta maaf terus menerus," Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatap Joonmyeon yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau simpan saja terus gengsimu sampai tanpa sadar Yixing direbut oleh orang lain."

"Berarti dia gampang menyerah."

"Semua orang punya batas kesabarannya masing-masing," sahut Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis berambut hitam kelam itu menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Kau menyukai Yixing?" Kyungsoo dengan santainya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau berpihak pada siapa hah?!" tanya gadis itu dengan kesal. "Kau itu terus saja membela Yixing."

"Aku membela yang benar," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datarnya. "Oennieku yang pintar, kadang kau harus memakai otakmu tidak hanya saat mengajar."

"Jadi kau mau bilang, kalau aku yang salah?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya dengan anggunnya. Membuat rambut lurus kecoklatannya tergerai. "Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?" tanya Joonmyeon kesal. "Kan Yixing yang memeluk gadis bukan aku."

"Kau salah karena tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Yixing, mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, sepertinya Yixing mulai bosan kepadanya. Namja itu tidak lagi menghubunginya atau pun mengirimkannya pesan. Tapi ada satu pesan terakhir yang Yixing kirimkan padanya.

_From : Yixing_

_Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi_

_Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, _

_hubungan kita bahkan jauh lebih penting_

_dari pada pertengkaran konyol ini_

Oh, seorang Yixing benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon muak. Dia pikir pelukan itu sebuah hal yang konyol? Apa pertengkaran ini tidak ada artinya? Atau dirinya yang marah itu sangat konyol?! YANG BENAR SAJA! SI BRENG—

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengumpatnya," ujar Joonmyeon saat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Dia benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku."

Mungkin baru kali ini beberapa orang menatap mobil Joonmyeon dengan kagum. Bukan karena mewahnya mobil milik Joonmyeon tapi betapa cepatnya laju mobilnya.

Anggap ini hari sial Joonmyeon.

Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat saat ini? Saat dia ingin melepas penatnya untuk berbelanja disebuah butik milik Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan kedua mantannya sekaligus dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Hai, eonnie apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum cerahnya. "Kau sendirian?" bahkan Joonmyeon belum menjawab pertanyaan mengenai kabarnya, Baekhyun sudah bertanya apa ia sendirian.

"Apa kau melihat aku bersama orang lain?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan senyum andalannya. Baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan begitu semangatnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jadi masih perlu aku jawab?" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau baru pulang dari kampus?" kini Kris, namja yang baru saja putus beberapa bulan dengannya yang bertanya. Joonmyeon bukannya menjawab malah memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap kekasih yang digandeng oleh Kris dari bawah ke atas.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," gumam Joonmyeon sambil pura-pura berpikir. Gadis ini yang berada di apartemen Kris dan yang memeluk Yixing. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia harus selalu terjerat pada namja berkebangsaan China. "Tsk, mungkin aku salah lihat." Ujar Joonmyeon saat menemukan Sehun menghindari tatapannya dengan gelisah.

"Ini," ujar Luhan sambil mengulurkan sesuatu pada Joonmyeon. "Aku harap kau datang."

Gadis bermarga Kim itu hanya menatap kartu undangan pertunangan Luhan dan Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. "Akan aku usahakan," ujar Joonmyeon sambil memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ujar Joonmyeon tanpa mengulurkan tangannya sama sekali.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik eonnie," saran Baekhyun yang mengapit lengan Luhan dengan sebegitu eratnya. "Mungkin kau akan menemukan namjamu disana." Joonmyeon hanya tertawa pelan mendengar sindiran dari Bekhyun. Rasanya apa sangat menyenangkan berhasil merebut kekasih seseorang.

Tapi apa wajahnya memang terlihat polos ya? Oke Joonmyeon memang hanya memakai kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna krem dengan blazer putihnya. Ya, dia memang terlalu sederhana untuk datang ke butik semewah ini. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon menghela nafas dengan pelan, sebelum memandang Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian bermerek dan Sehun yang berpenampilan dengan anggun. Keduanya terlihat serasi dengan dua namja menawan dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau merusak pestamu, jika aku berdandan terlalu berlebihan," ujar Joonmyeon dengan senyum kecilnya. Dia sejak dulu memang diajarkan untuk selalu tersenyum. Bahkan dihadapan orang yang membuatnya muak sekalipun.

"Eonnie!" panggil seseorang dengan kencang. Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Aku sudah selesai membuatnya!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Joonmyeon heran pada gadis yang sama mungil dengannya. "Kau tidak membuat pakaian yang aneh-aneh lagi untukku kan Kyung?"

"Tidak," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mana Yixing?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemuimu kan?" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo. "Tsk, padahal aku ingin memperkanalkan kekasihku juga padanya," ujar Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas. "Apa kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Ya~" gumam Joonmyeon pelan sambil melirik Sehun. "Tsk, terkadang aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri saat mengingat kenapa kami bertengkar."

"Yixing?" gumam Luhan yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo, ternyata tidak hanya ada Joonmyeon dibutiknya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Yixing?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih," jawab Kyungsoo santai. "Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung dengan raut wajah kembali datar. Jauh berbeda saat bersama Joonmyeon barusan.

"Berbelanja, apa lagi?" sahut Baekhyun pelan. "Kau kenal dengan Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun dengan heran. Dia heran mengetahui Joonmyeon yang hanya seorang dosen bisa memiliki kenalan seperti Kyungsoo yang merupakan desainer terkenal.

"Tentu saja kenal, aku bahkan menumpang diapartemennya," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengapit tangan Joonmyeon. "Asal kalian tahu, dia bahkan lebih kaya dari kalian semua," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miring. "Dia bukan hanya seorang dosen biasa, kau tahu tanah ini milik siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyung.." sergah Joonmyeon.

"Biarkan mereka tahu!" seru Kyungsoo kesal. "Kau lihat toko bunga diujung sana? Sampai toko sepatu Nike diblok sebelah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah banner besar bertuliskan Nike. "Tanah itu milik gadis yang ada disampingku ini."

Joonmyeon dengan kesal menatap gadis disampingnya dengan tajam. Tsk, dikira ia ini semacam ahjuma-ahjuma yang senang memamerkan kekayaan. Yang benar saja?

"Tidak heran, banyak lelaki yang selalu singgah padamu," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mendengus kesal mendengar kata 'singgah' dari mulut Baekhyun. "Kau kaya, siapa namja yang tidak mau bersamamu?" perkataan Baekhyun jelas menyindirnya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Kris dengan terbelalak kaget. "Kau pemilik tanahnya?" dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

"Kau tidak menceritakan ini semua padaku," ujar Luhan dengan heran. "Aku pikir kau hanya dosen." Perkataan Kris dan Luhan malah membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Buat apa?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Apa selama ini aku tampak menyedihkan dimata kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mencemooh. Joonmyeon kini bercakak pinggang dihadapan keempat orang yang berpakaian terlalu mewah dibandingkan pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang. "Ini bisnis dan kau tidak akan tahu makluk macam apa yang ada didepanmu, manusia biasa atau iblis."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon sontak terkikik geli.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak memakai topeng," ujar Joonmyeon pelan sambil menunjukkan wajah merendahkan. "Dan aku, salah satu pengguna topeng itu." Lagi Joonmyeon menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. "Tsk, bahkan langin cerah sekalipun terkadang menurunkan hujan deras kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat eonnie!" seru Kyngsoo sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya. "Kau benar-benar membuat mereka bungkam."

"Hebat pantatmu!" ujar wanita yang kini mencoba pakaian buatan tangan Kyungsoo. "Ini terlalu terbuka," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menutup belahan dadanya. "Ini terlalu.."

"Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu," ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah cemberut. "Biar semua namja tahu, kau memiliki lekuk tubuh yang indah," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Tapi aku pikir kau bisa memakainya dihadapan Yixing."

Nama itu kembali membuat Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. Dia mulai berpikir, jika Yixing tidak lagi menghubunginya. Dan Yixing mulai sadar jika ia merupakan wanita yang membosankan. Apa Yixing juga akan meninggalkannya? Menjauh darinya dan mencari wanita lain? Terkadang Joonmyeon merasa dirinya memang hanya sebagai sebuah tempat 'singgah' bukan sebagai tempat tinggal.

"Jika Yixing menyerah, aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap tubuhnya dipermukaan cermin. "Aku sudah menyerah dengan hubungan macam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap layar handphonenya dengan murka. Oh ya, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Awas handphonemu bisa rusak kalau kau tatap seperti itu," gurauan itu membuat tatapan tajam Yixing beralih pada namja yang sedang mengambil minumannya. "Ops, aku salah bicara ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman ganjil. "Hyung, sumpah, kau menyeramkan sekali."

"Jongin, kau ingin pelatihmu mematahkan kakimu sendiri?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh semampai sambil menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku baru kali ini melihatnya marah."

"Kau benar, kira-kira kenapa dia jadi semenyeramkan dan sekejam ini?" tanya Jongin heran. "Meski dia memang kejam, tapi setidaknya ini mood terparah dia," ujar Joonmyeon yang merasa Yixing benar-benar kesal pada handphonenya sendiri. "Dia kenapa ya?"

"Mungkin karena aku," ujar gadis itu dengan ragu. "Aku pernah memeluk pelatih saat kekasihnya datang." Jongin bahkan langsung menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun!" Jongin tidak bisa menutup rasa kagetnya dan membuat suaranya menggema. Dan suara gema itu membuat Yixing kembali menatapnya dengan tajam. "Oh tidak! Aku kena masalah," lirih Jongin sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Ma—"

"Besok kau harus berikan video hasil latihanmu," ujar Yixing dengan senyuman miringnya. "Salah satu gerakan saja, dan aku akan mematahkan kakimu, mengerti?" Jongin refleks memeluk bahu Sehun dengan erat. "Kau belum menjawabku Jongin, mengerti?!"

"SIAP Kapten~" ujar Jongin dengan keras namun berakhir dengan nada lirih. "Bunuh saja aku," lirih Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan tepukan menyemangat dibahunya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menghafalnya? Baru kemarin dia mengajarkanku gerakan yang baru."

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengetes kesabaranku?" tanya Yixing dengan kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunggu?" tanya Minseok yang memberikannya sekaleng soda. Tentu Yixing menerimanya , membukanya dan langsung meminumnya dengan rakus. "Bukankah sekarang saatnya untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau bilang aku harus sabar," ujar Yixing dengan memincingkan matanya. "Sebenarnya aku harus melakukan apa sih?"

"Ya sudah, karena tidak ada kemajuan," ujar Minseok sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lebih baik kau menemuinya secara langsung, dari pada ia berpikir kau sudah menyerah," Minseok mengerti tatapan bingung Yixing. "Tidak usah banyak tanya, kau juga sudah tidak sabar kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai saran Minseok dan volume kesabarannya yang sudah menipis akhirnya Yixing benar-benar mendatangi apartemen Joonmyeon.

"Eonnie tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kyung," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum miring. Kyungsoo gelalapan sendiri mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tatapan mengancam Yixing lebih menakutkan dibandingkan Joonmyeon. Jadi dengan menurut Kyungsoo menggeserkan tubuhnya membiarkan Yixing masuk. "Lain kali, kalo mau berbohong, sembunyikan dulu sepatunya." Ujar Yixing sambil menepuk bahu gadis mermata lebar itu.

"Aku tahu ini hanya salah paham," ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil menutup pintunya. "Tapi dia mungkin akan mengamuk saat bertemu denganmu," Yixing hanya mengangguk saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Wanita itu, yang kau peluk merupakan orang yang dia lihat saat akan bertemu dengan Kris."

Perkataan Kyungsoo jelas membuat Yixing terdiam, kenapa ia harus sesial ini sih?

Yixing tidak harus mengetuk pintu, ia hanya perlu memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya kedalam. Yang pertama kali Yixing lihat adalah seorang wanita yang sedang memeriksa setumpukan kertas. Seingatnya, sekarang itu memang akhir semester dan sudah sewajarnya Joonmyeon tampak sibuk memeriksa lembar jawaban. Terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari Yixing sudah duduk dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan dingin. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Joonmyeon menyadarinya.

"Memandangmu," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Yixing tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. Dengan sebegitu tenangnya, seolah Yixing memang sudah mempersiapkannya. "Kau ingin membuatku gila seberapa lama lagi?" tanya Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Kau sama seperti mereka," desis Joonmyeon dengan nafas memburu. "Apa lucu membuatku membayangkan kalau kalian itu namja yang benar-benar menyukaiku," tidak, Joonmyeon sekarang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan benar. "Kalian selalu membuatku tampak bodoh!" pekik Joonmyeon pada akhirnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau salah paham."

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau mataku salah melihat?!" teriak Joonmyeon dengan nada kesal. Joonmyeon memang dikenal sebagai orang yang tidak pernah marah. Sangat mudah memafaatkan orang dan paling sabar. Namun setiap orang memiliki batas kesabarannya masing-masing. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian dapatkan dariku?!" lagi, teriakan histeris itu pada akhirnya membuat Joonmyeon menangis. Dia tidak mungkin menghajar Yixing dengan brutal. Dia tidak mungkin memaki Yixing dengan sumpah serapan. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Dia hanya salah satu muridku yang memberikanku selamat," ujar Yixing pelan.

Yixing tahu Joonmyeon tidak akan mendengarkannya. Jadi dia mendekati Joonmyeon yang menangis dengan sebegitu histerisnya. Joonmyeon mungkin memang termasuk wanita yang sukses diusia semuda ini. Menjadi dosen muda, lahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan memiliki wajah cantik jelita. Dan setiap orang pasti memiliki kekurangan. Wanita yang selalu dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang ini membuatnya malah lebih sering dipermainkan.

Kedua tangan Yixing menangkup pipi Joonmyeon yang basah karena air mata. Air mata yang seharusnya tidak perlu Joonmyeon keluarkan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditangisi dan bukan hal yang membuat mereka berjauhan selama beberapa minggu.

"Berpelukan merupakan salah satu cara orang merefleksikan perasaannya," ujar Yixing saat melihat Joonmyeon yang sepertinya akan mendengarkan perkataannya. "Dia hanya seorang murid untukku," Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang mulai mengapus air matanya. "Dan kau bukan wanita yang pantas untuk dipermainkan," Yixing sudah terbiasa menghadapi Joonmyeon yang menangis tapi ini pertama kalinya menghadapi Joonmyeon yang menangis karena dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada satu pun orang yang pantas untuk dipermainkan."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini merupakan pertengkaran konyol?!"

"Karena ini hanya salah paham, sayang." ujar Yixing pelan.

_I refuse to believe that this is stronger than our love _

_(Aku menolak untuk percaya bahwa ini lebih kuat dari cinta kita)_

_Anything worth it is worth fighting for_

_(Apa pun layak untuk diperjuangkan)_

_Our love is so much__** bigger than this**_

_**(**__Cinta kita jauh lebih__** besar dari ini)**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Saya gak tau mau dibawa kemana ini ff

Hahahhahahahhahahaha

Jangan lupa review yak.. hahai..


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya selesai juga.. hahahahaha

Sebenernya ampe part 4 sih tapi rulenya emang cuman 3.. hehehe

.

.

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

Judul : 3 Simple Rule

Part : 3/4 (Gotchu Right)

Cast : Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon (GS)

.

.

.

**Rule number three, the most important rule: No matter what, you must always - get her right...**

"YIXIIIIIING!"

"ARGHT!"

"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN KERAS?!"

"MATAKU PERIH DAN TANGANKU SEDANG MEMOTONG CABE!" teriak Joonmyeon yang diakhiri dengan rengekan. "Cepat bantu aku!"

"Iya, iya.." ujar Yixing saat mendapatkan mata sebelah kanan Joonmyeon tertutup rapat. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ada bulu mata nyangkut," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing menatapnya heran. "Cepaaat! Kau mau sarapan tidak sih?"

"Jangan banyak bergerak," ujar Yixing dengan helaan nafas. Dan dengan perlahan mengusap bulu mata Joonmyeon dengan kedua jarinya, dan memang benar terdapat satu bulu mata yang ia dapatkan. "Sudah."

"Terimakasih," ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa? Kau marah?" tanya Joonmyeon heran yang melihat Yixing masih diam didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa salahku?"

"Salahmu, membuyarkan ideku," ujar Yixing dengan dingin sambil menyentil dahi Joonmyeon.

"Maaf!" seru Joonmyeon sambil mengusap dahinya namun dengan terkekeh kecil. "Jangan marah Xing!" seru Joonmyeon lagi yang membuat Yixing bergumam tidak jelas. "Tsk, dasar pemarah."

Joonmyeon kembali berkutat pada dapurnya. Ia cukup berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo dan kekasih Kyungsoo yang sudah membantunya belajar memasak. Dia bertepuk tangan kecil saat makanan yang ia buat sudah ia tata di atas meja..

"YI—" Joonmyeon langsung menutup mulutnya takut kembali dibentak oleh namja China itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk mendatangi studio kecil disamping kamar Yixing. Studio kedap suara itu dipenuhi oleh suara musik. "Yixing, makanannya sudah siapa," bisik Joonmyeon sambil mengetuk pintunya. Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali karena pemiliknya sedang menari tidak jelas dihadapannya. Ia ingin mengajak makan Yixing sih, tapi Yixing yang sedang serius seperti ini sekali diusik pasti marah. "Ya sudahlah."

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Gadis berambut hitam bergelombang itu malah masuk ke dalam studio Yixing. Sambil mengendap-endap, menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Dan duduk menyandar dipermukaan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Yah, yang Joonmyeon lakukan adalah menonton Yixing yang sedak meliuk-liukkan badannya yang lentur.

"Woaaaah~" gumam Joonmyeon yang duduk bersila sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini Joonmyeon melihat Yixing menari, masalahnya Yixing itu kan pelatih jadi yang ia lihat malah artis-artis yang dilatih oleh Yixing.

Padahal Yixing hanya menghentakan kakiknya, memutar tubuhnya atau bahkan hanya melompat. Tapi kenapa terlihat sangat keren ya? Itu yang ada dipikiran Joonmyeon. Hingga akhirnya music yang diputar Yixing sampai pada akhir. Dan gerakan yang dilakukan Yixing adalah memutar tubuhnya menghadap langsung Joonmyeon.

Yixing kaget melihat Joonmyeon. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Wuaaaah! Kekasihku keren!" teriak Joonmyeon dengan hebohnya. Membuat Yixing sontak tertawa mendengarnya. "Nah! Ayo sarapan!" seru Joonmyeon sambil membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Joonmyeon sambil berlari menuju kamar Yixing.

Namja China itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk dimeja makan. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk langsung makan tapi menunggu Joonmyeon. Meski wanita itu dandannya lama setidaknya ia harus menghargai orang yang masak.

"Tsk," decak Joonmyeon dengan kesal membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pasalnya ini terlalu singkat untuk Joonmyeon berdandan dan nyatanya kekasihnya itu belum ganti baju sama sekali. "Kelasku libur! Kan minggu kemarin baru UAS!" ujar Joonmyeon yang kini duduk dihadapan Yixing.

"Mana aku tahu." sahut Yixing sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa belum makan?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Aku menunggumu."

_Close your eyes, a breath deep, layin' there like:_

_Yes ... satisfaction _

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini saja, Joonmyeon berharap ia tidak akan sial lagi saat memberikan bekal ini untuk Yixing. Semoga ia tidak lagi melihat Yixing bersama wanita lain. Tapi tidak, sekarang ia bertemu dengan Yixing sedang berbincang serius dengan seorang wanita. Apa ia harus cemburu? Tapi bahkan keduanya lebih fokus pada laptop dihadapan keduanya.

"Yixing?" sahut Joonmyeon pelan. Dan suaranya membuat kedua orang itu menatap Joonmyeon dengan terkejut. Sang wanita sontak tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya sedangkan Yixing menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku membawa ini untukmu."

Yixing sejenak menatap rekan kerjanya yang berpipi gembul. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Noona aku makan siang duluan," seru Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan sang noona hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar laptop. "Beri salamku pada Zitao." dan wanita berpipi gempal itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon saat berjalan disamping Yixing menuju kantin di gedung latihan.

"Kim Minseok, rekan kerjaku." Ujar Yixing yang kini memilih duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong. Sesekali ia menyapa dan tersenyum kecil saat rekan kerjanya atau anak didiknya menggodanya. Bukan menggoda karena daya tariknya tapi menggodanya karena berjalan bersama seorang wanita cantik.

"Bukan, Zitao," ujar Joonmyeon yang memilih duduk disamping Yixing. "Hwang Zitao direktur utama LOKI Entertainment bukan?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran. Yixing mengangguk ragu karena penasaran dengan reaksi Joonmyeon. "Wuah! Aku sudah tahu kekasihnya duluan sebelum dikenalkan!" seru Joonmyeon sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau kenal dengan Zitao?"

"Kenallah!" seru Joonmyeon dengan semangat. "Dia salah satu teman baikku dalam dunia bisnis," Yixing bisa menebak jika gedung entertainment itu berdiri diatas tanah milik Joonmyeon. "Dia namja yang baik." Ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Yixing sambil memakan bekal dari Joonmyeon.

"Butik Kyungsoo," gumam Joonmyeon pelan. "Dia memintaku untuk kesana."

"Setelah selesai, aku akan menemuimu disana," ujar Yixing dan Joonmyeon kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Joonmyeon katakan, tapi ada hal lain yang mengusiknya sejak kemarin. "Ah! Lusa acara pertunangan Luhan dan Baekhyun," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing menghentikan sumpit yang akan mengambil udang. "Kita pergi bersama kan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada ragu.

"Tentu saja, kau kan kekasihku," Yixing tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar Yixing sambil mengusak kepala Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon hanya cemberut mendengarnya meski pun pada akhirnya Joonmyeon tertawa juga karena menyadari ketakutan konyolnya.

"Senangnya~" gumam Joonmyeon tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan heran. Tapi Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum simpul. Akhirnya ia bisa membawa bekal untuk kekasihnya sendiri tanpa mendapatkan kejutan yang menyebalkan.

_Baby, say how you want it _

_That's what you gon' get, whatever you want I make it_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat gaun-gaun seperti ini untukku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan heran.

Kini Kyungsoo membuat gaun sebatas paha, tanpa lengan, ketat dan berwarna kulit. Ini bahkan seperti tidak mengenakan apa pun untungnya sebuah kerutan-kerutan dibawah pinggangnya mempertegas jika Joonmyeon sedang memakai gaun.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan ide ini saat membuat gaun pesanan Yixing," ujar Kyungsoo pelan sambil memandang kagum gaun yang dikenakan Joonmyeon. "Gaun itu seolah mengatakan biar pendek aku tetap sexy." Kini gelak tawa Kyungsoo yang membuat Joonmyeon kesal.

"Wah wah wah, apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" tanya seseorang yang membuat kedua gadis itu menatap ke asal suara. Dan yah, mereka bisa melihat Yixing sedang menatap tubuh Joonmyeon dengan lekat. "Kau bahkan terlihat lebih sexy jika tidak mengenaka apa pun."

"Tsk!" decak Joonmyeon dengan kesal sambil membalikkan badannya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon hanya malu karena Yixing tiba-tiba datang. "Kau keluarlah dulu, aku ingin mengganti bajuku!" ujar Joonmyeon tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kau malu?" tanya Yixing heran. "Aku kan sudah melihat tubuhmu, seluruhnya tanpa ketinggalan seinci pun." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa bedecak kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak membekap mulutnya dengan kaget.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu sejauh mana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan," sahut Yixing dengan tenang. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pesananku?" tanya Yixing saat menatap Kyungsoo yang sesekali menatap tubuh Joonmyeon. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Serius oppa, kau sudah melakukan hal itu pada Joonmyeon?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Malah Joonmyeon yang melakukan sesuatu padaku," Kyungsoo jelas menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku saja kaget, ternyata Joonmyeon bisa seliar itu." Lagi, Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan terbelalak. "Eonnimu itu keren."

"Masa sih?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hebohnya. Dan keduanya larut membicarakan tubuh Joonmyeon.

Ah, mereka melupakan Joonmyeon yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan perasaan kesal. Bukan kesal karena cemburu tepatnya. Tapi kedua makhluk itu membicarakan tubuhnya tanpa sensor sama sekali. Oh, bahkan Joonmyeon bisa melihat kedua makhluk minim ekspresi dihadapannya itu bisa sebegitu menikmati obrolannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Loh, sudah ganti baju?" tanya Yixing heran. "Kok aku tidak lihat?"

"Kalian terlalu larut membicarakan hal yang tidak senonoh." Sahut Joonmyeon kesal.

Yixing yang mengerti aksi ngambek Joonmyeon langsung mendekati kekasihnya. Dan ia memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon dari samping kanan.

"Kita membicarakan karya seni," larat Yixing sambil meletakkan dagunya dibahu kanan Joonmyeon dan mengedipkan matanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Salah satu karya seni mengagukan buatan tangan Tuhan," Mendengarnya tanpa sadar Kyungsoo malah tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon jadi ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Kau tidak cocok merayu eonnieku," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dari dulu.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_." Bukannya menjawab Yixing malah menyanyikan sebait lagu. Tapi memang itu intinya. "Seperti itulah." Ujar Yixing yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Dan membuat Joonmyeon sontak menolehkan wajahnya. Dengan cepat Yixing mengecup hidung Joonmyeon.

"Ah~ sial aku jadi rindu kekasihku sendiri," sahut Kyungsoo sambil menatap kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan. "Oppa, kita makan siang bersama saja," ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat. "Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkan pacarku padamu!" Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Joonmyeon dan gadis dalam rengkuhannya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh." Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum simpul.

_Wonderin' what did I do, to you _

_You had shit to do_

_But now you don't wanna move, do you?_

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia akan sedikit terlambat," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap handphonenya dengan kesal. Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa kita langsung makan saja?" tanya Kyungsoo ragun.

"Kita tunggu kekasihmu saja."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan pasrah. Kyungsoo meletakkan handphonenya menatap Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa sibuk dengan handphonenya juga. Dan tinggallah Yixing yang terus menatap Joonmyeon dengan dagu yang disangga oleh telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya mereka sering makan bertiga. Dan sebenarnya Yixing pun sering menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kenapa ia baru sadar, tatapan itu menjelaskan semuanya dengan gamblang.

Yixing tergila-gila pada Joonmyeon.

"Kau hanya memiliki hubungan dengan Joonmyeon eonni saja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil sesekali menatap Joonmyeon. "Kau memesan gaun untuk siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. "Ukurannya jauh berbeda dengan eonnie, aku rasa ia merupakan wanita yang memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi."

"Memang bukan untuk Joonmyeon."

"Kau tidak mencintai wanita lain kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

"Dalam hidupku, aku hanya akan mencintai tiga wanita dalam hidupku."

_BRAK!_

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja dengan keras. Dan menatap Yixing sambil memincingkan matanya. Oh, Joonmyeon sekarang dalam keadaan kesal. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan heran. Lagi pula, namja dihadapannya ini kenapa mengatakan mencintai tiga wanita sekaligus coba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nafas menderu.

"Ibuku, nenekku dan kau," ujar Yixing dengan simpel dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa marah?" tanya Yixing sambil melirik handphone Joonmyeon yang untungnya tidak reta. "Handphonemu, kau tidak sayang, dibanting-banting seperti itu?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk handphone berwarna putih milik Joonmyeon.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat ekspresi Yixing yang polos dan ekspresi Joonmyeon yang tadi marah mendadak salah tingkah sendiri. "Oke, jadi kau memesan gaun untuk siapa?"

"Untuk ibuku," jawab Yixing sambil menyesap minumannya. "Kau cemburu?" tanya Yixing kini dengan tatapan menggoda. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ah, Yixing itu memang pandai berakting polos rupanya. "Ah tapi mungkin bisa sampai empat atau lima."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku punya anak gadis satu sampai dua," ujar Yixing sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Mereka akan menjadi wanita ah tidak gadis yang aku cintai seumur hidupku," mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dengan riang. "Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Yixing saat menemukan Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan terpaku.

"Kau tidak suka anak laki-laki?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan.

"Tidak juga," ujar Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya jika perempuan, membuatku sedikit istimewa," Yixing berdecak kecil sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku kan bisa menjadi namja yang paling tampan dikeluarga kecilku."

"Tsk!" deck Joonmyeon dengan kesal. Joonmyeon meminum air mineral yang sejak tadi sudah disiapkan pihak restoran.

"Tapi jika kau melahirkan anak laki-laki atau pun perempuan untukku, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan," ujar Yixing simpel yang membuat Joonmyeon tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Kau seperti sedang melamarnya saja," ujar Kyungsoo yang kini lebih memilih membantu Joonmyeon untuk memberikan tisu pada wanita yang hampir memuntahkan minumannya. "Kau kenapa oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapatkan Yixing menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Kau benar, aku harus melamarnya jika tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya. Wanita itu sudah mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri karena melihat ekspresi Yixing yang sebegitu seriusnya. Jadi yang sebenarnya itu, Yixing yang punya wajah polos selalu suka menggodanya. Atau Joonmyeonnya saja yang selalu menganggap serius semua hal yang dikatakan Yixing.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar seseorang dengan nafas menderu. "Loh! Yixing-hung!" seru namja itu dengan kaget.

"Ah~ Park Chanyeol rupanya," gumam Yixing sambil menjabat tangan teman lamanya. "Besok katanya kau ingin memperkenalkan gadismu, ternyata Kyungsoo," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menatap kedunya dengan terperangah. "Tipe Kyungsoo ternyata macam anak band ya?"

"A..aku? A..apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tergagap. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tergagap membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang lumayan cubby.

"Imutnya~" gumam Chanyeol sambil terkikik. Dan membuat Kyungsoo sontak memukul bahu kekasihnya sendiri. "Kalian sudah memesan makanan?"

"Sudah," ujar Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. "Tadi Kyungsoo sempat memesankan makanan juga untukmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan untuk mengantar makanannya kemeja. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo sangat mengenalmu ya?"

Chanyeol itu memang hiperaktif jadi wajar saat ini dia langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Ah, Kyungsoo itu memang paling susah mengekspresikan dirinya. Semua orang tahu Kyungsoo senang lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oke, kalian kenapa bisa saling kenal?" tanya Joonmyeon pada akhirnya. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinganya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, yang menandakan dia benar-benar penasaran. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo yang juga penasaran.

"Kami pernah berkolaburasi," ujar Yixing sambil memandang Chanyeol yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Sesekali kami mencipatkan lagu bersama untuk album band Chanyeol."

.

.

.

"Wuah! Kalian pergi bersama?" tanya seorang gadis dengan suara melengking. Baik Yixing mau pun Joonmyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah~ oennie, kau terlihat anggun malam ini," ujarnya yang hanya membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul. "Dan kau oppa, kau semakin tampan saja."

"Terimakasih," ujar Yixing singkat dan beralih menatap namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Luhan, selamat atas pertunanganmu," ujar Yixing sambil menjabat tangan namja yang dulu sempat menjadi teman dekatnya. "Dan kau juga Baekhyun." Ujar Yixing sambil menjabat tangan gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi kekasihnya.

Joonmyeon mengikuti tindakan Yixing yang menyalami keduanya. Tapi matanya menemukan Yixing yang hanya berekspresi seperti biasanya. Tanpa menyadari Luhan yang juga terus menatapnya. Menatap gadis yang dulu pernah ia campakan demi gadis yang kini mengaitkan tangannya dilengannya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua," ujar Joonmyeon pada akhirnya saat melihat senyum Yixing yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua bisa bersama," ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon memandang Baekhyun dengan heran. "Kau beruntung oppa, mendapatkan wanita secantik dan sekaya Joonmyeon, sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Ya, aku beruntung," ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil pada Joonmyeon yang terus menatapnya. Ah, ada yang tersinggung disampingnya. "Dia sempurna," gumam Yixing lagi sambil merengkuh pinggang Joonmyeon yang menunjukkan wajah murungnya. "Baru beberapa bulan aku mendapatkan sahabatku sendiri untuk menjadi kekasihku."

Joonmyeon tanpa sadar terkekeh kecil saat Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya, sempurna, cantik, pintar dan **kaya**," lagi Baekhyun menekan kata itu dan membuat Yixing menatap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Menyadari ada rasa iri disetiap ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau menyadariku sesuatu," ujar Yixing pelan. "Terimakasih," Yixing tentu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ah, sepertinya ada tamu undangan lain yang ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian," ujar Yixing lagi sambil menarik pinggang Joonmyeon untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku ucapkan sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Joonmyeon jelas melihat tatapan tidak suka Baekhyun padanya. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam sampai akhirnya Yixing membawanya ke satu sudut gedung pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Joonmyen hanya berdiri menunggu Yixing mengambilkannya segelas wine.

"Ma..af.." ujar seseorang yang terdengar lirih disampingnya. Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Sehun ada disampingnya. Gadis yang terlihat dingin itu bahkan terlihat gugup saat memandangnya. "Aku dan pelatih tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun," ujar Sehun dengan cepat. "Dan aku tidak memiliki maksud apa pun selain ucapan selamat saat memeluknya."

"Puft.. hahahaha," Joonmyeon tanpa sadar malah tertawa melihat Sehun yang terlihat gugup. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, sudah berapa lama kau dan Yifan bersama?"

"Hm.. sudah satu tahun lebih," ujar Sehun sambil memandang Joonmyeon heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat mendapatkan wajah Joonmyeon yang terperangah.

"Seharusnya aku juga meminta maaf padamu," gumam Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum sedih. Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian.."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya. "Aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua," ujar Sehun sambil memandang Yixing yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Joonmyeon. "Dan aku juga tahu kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Yifan denganku," ujar Sehun pada akhirnya. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus menghukum Yifan untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak marah padaku."

"Aku marah," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tenang. "Tapi aku jauh lebih marah pada Yifan karena mempermainkan wanita yang tidak tau apa-apa," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Joonmyeon yang membuat Joonmyeon memandang Sehun dengan heran. "Semoga kita menjadi teman baik."

"Ya, teman baik."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon tampak tidur tengkurap sambil membaca buku yang baru ia dapatkan diatas kasur Yixing dengan tenang. Sedangkan Yixing sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan piama yang sama persis dengan gaun tidur yang digunakan Joonmyeon. Kadang Yixing heran dengan tingkah Joonmyeon yang seperti anak kecil.

Yixing yang bosan memetik gitarnya lebih memilih menghampiri Joonmyeon. Dan tanpa aba-aba namja Changsa itu malah menindih tubuh Joonmyeon. Yang membuat sang gadis meronta karena kaget.

"Xing, berat~" keluh Joonmyeon sambil menutup bukunya.

"Myeon, mau aku perkosa tidak?" tanya Yixing dengan tampang datarnya dan membuat Joonmyeon memberontak. Mendorong Yixing yang akhirnya tidur terlentang disampingnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Joonmyeon mendudukan tubuhnya disamping kepala Yixing. "Kau! Dasar me—" Joonmyeon langsung menghentikan tangannya yang hendak memukul Yixing saat Yixing menanyakan hal yang membuatnya tertegun.

"Kalau menikah denganku mau tidak?" Yixing akhirnya menatap Joonmyeon yang sejak tadi menatap Yixing dengan mata terbelalak kaget. "Mau tidak?" tanya Yixing lagi yang membuat Joonmyeon tersadar. "Aku bukan orang yang sabaran loh, Myeon."

Bukannya menjawab Joonmyeon malah meletakkan dahinya diatas dahi Yixing. "Kau tidak demamkan?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing menangkupkan wajah Joonmyeon yang ada dihadapannya denga kedua tangannya. Tatapan terkejut Joonmyeon tidak berefek apa pun pada Yixing. Karena kini Yixing menarik wajah Joonmyeon dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" tanya Yixing, bukannya menjawab Joonmyeon malah mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung. Yixing tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah Joonmyeon membuatnya tersadar. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi sayang."

"Bohong~" gumam Joonmyeon sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Entahlah Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu kenapa matanya malah berkaca-kaca. "Kau pasti hanya menggodaku." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada terisak. Sontak Yixing mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap gadisnya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Yixing malah tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang menangis sambil meremas piamanya sendiri.

"Kau menangis seperti terkena musibah saja," gumam Yixing yang pada akhirnya memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Semakin Joonmyeon memaksakan diri untuk berhenti menangis semakin sesak dadanya dan membuatnya sesenggukan. "Cup cup cup," ujar Yixing sambil menepuk kepala Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kau menangis sih?"

"AKU KAGET!" pekik Joonmyeon sambil mendorong tubuh Yixing yang memeluknya. Yang dilakukan Yixing lagi-lagi hanya tertawa dan membuat Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya sibuk menghapus air matanya masih sambil sesenggukan.

"Jadi sayangku ini mau tidak?" tanya Yixing sambil memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang. Menaruh dagunya dibahu kanan Joonmyeon.

"Mau~" bisik Joonmyeon yang membuat bibir Yixing berkedut. Gadisnya ini kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat lucu sih.

"Sip!" ujar Yixing sambil merogoh sakunya dan memberikannya kotak beludru berwarna merah. Dan saat Joonmyeon membukanya, gadis itu tertegun namun sedetik kemudian menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Tuh kan!" pekik Joonmyeon sambil mengambil bantal dan memukul Yixing dengan brutal sampai-sampai namja Changsa itu kembali tidur terlentang. Tapi Yixing malah tertawa dengan keras melihat reaksi Joonmyeon. "Zhang Yixing!" bagaimana tidak marah. Yixing lagi-lagi membodohinya dan memberikannya kotak cincin yang tidak ada cincinnya sama sekali. "Kau! Menyebalkan!"

"Stop! Stop!" ujar Yixing sambil mencekram kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon. "Aku serius Myeon," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon lagi-lagi ingin menghajar Yixing. "Aku tahu sifatmu yang cerewet jika menyangkut hal macam ini," ujar Yixing yang tersenyum melihat rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan dengan wajah memerah karena marah. "Besok, kita cari cincinnya bersama-sama, bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon menurunkan tangannya meski dengan nafas menderu. Yixing melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali duduk disamping Joonmyeon. Melihat wajah Yixing yang tersenyum senang membuat Joonmyeon mengambil bantal dan melempar kuat-kuat bantalnya tepat ke wajah namja Changsa itu.

"Sakit Myeon~," keluh Yixing sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"Bodo!"

_Girl, I gotchu right,_

_Saw what I did girl? I gotchu right,_

_And you welcome baby,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uapah ini thor?! #udah gw wakilin hahahha

Oke tinggal **sequel**nya satu lagi..

Tapi.. review dulu hahahahaha

.

.

.

Btw, ini lagunya sebenernya liriknya 17+ loh.. hahaha

Dan kalo kalian nunggu NC mungkin part 4 alias ending bakalan ada hahahahhaha


	4. Chapter 4

Outro man! Outro! Bukan epilog apalagi sequel.. HAHAHAHAHAHA

Oke sebelum saya menggila.. ini udah yaaaaa.. okeeeeeeh?

_**Hunhan. shipper**. 56 _dan **_Puput Lintang Fajriiyanti_ **

Dua orang itu entah orang yang sama atau beda, tapi sumpah dua2.a nyeremin kalo ngancem dan memaksa saya buat lanjutin ff ini hahahahaha **but, thak's mba broh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

Judul : 3 Simple Rule

Part : 4/4 (Outro)

Cast : Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon (GS)

.

.

.

**_Trying not to look in my direction_**

_(Mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arahku)_

**_Fearing that our eyes might meet_**

_(Khawatir jika mata kita saling berpapasan)_

Joonmyeon tanpa sadar bercakak pinggang menemukan Yixing tengah memainkan ipadnya dengan serius. Wajarkan, Joonmyeon kesal karena sekarang mereka tengah menikmati bulan madu. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, Joonmyeon merebut ipad milik Yixing. Dan membuat sang namja Changsa itu menatap Joonmyeon dengan kaget.

"Sempat ya, mencek saham?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kesal. Yixing hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Kau mandinya terlalu lama sih," ujar Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon kini memincingkan matanya dengan kesal. Lagi, Yixing hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Joonmyeon dengan asal duduk bersandar didada bidang milik suaminya. Dan malah bermain game yang ada didalam ipad milik Yixing. Sang namja hanya menatap Joonmyeon tanpa protes, ia malah memilih memeluk Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Joonmyeon.

"Candy crush?" gumam Yixing yang terkekeh kecil menemukan sang istri memilih permainan yang kini tengah popular. Yixing tiba-tiba meraba punggung Joonmyeon dengan perlahan. "Kau tidak memakai bra?"

"Tidak," jawab Joonmyeon kalem. "Kan tidak boleh memakai bra saat tidur." Jelas Joonmyeon dengan santainya. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tanpa sadar mengamati tubuh Joonmyeon yang berlapis gaun tidur berbahan satin.

Tiba-tiba Yixing tersenyum kecil melihatnya..

"Myeon tangan kanan," ujar Yixing sambil menarik tangan kanan Joonmyeon agar terlepas dari tali tipis dari piama tidurnya. "Sekarang tangan kiri," ujar Yixing sambil tertawa kecil saat tangan kiri Joonmyeon melewati tali tipis itu. Setelahnya, Yixing menemukan gaun tidur Joonmyeon jatuh dengan pasrah dipangkuan Joonmyeon. "Hebat!" gumam Yixing saat menemukan payudara Joonmyeon yang menggantung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Joonmyeon heran.

"Menangkup payudaramu dengan kedua tanganku," ujar Yixing yang memang sedang melakukannya. "Sekarang aku mencoba untuk meremasnya," ujar Yixing lagi yang membuat nafas Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. Meski Yixing melakukannya dengan lembut tetap saja ini pertamakalinya Yixing memperlakukannya seperti ini. Maksudnya seperti sebuah permainan. Kini Yixing meletakkan pusat telapak tangannya tepat diputing Joonmyeon. Menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan memutar. Yixing bisa mendengar desisan dan desahan kecil Joonmyeon. Dan pada akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak menuju puting dan mencubitnya dengan nakal.

"Xing.." gumam Joonmyeon saat gerakan tangan Yixing kembali meremas kedua payudaranya. Sesekali Yixing menyecup lehernya dengan lembut.

Kini lengan kanan Yixing memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon, melingkarkan tangannya tepat dibawah payudara Joonmyeon. Masih, Joonmyeon masih memainkan gamenya bahkan saat Yixing memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Meminta Joonmyeon melumuri kedua tangannya dengan salivanya.

"A..aah~" desahan itu keluar, saat tangan kiri Yixing menelusuri perutnya. Dan kini tangan kirinya berada dilabia Joonmyeon dibalik celana dalam dan dress tidur Joonmyeon. Titik sensitive selanjutnya ada disitu. Awalnya tubuh Joonmyeon hanya bergetar saat Yixing memijat vaginanya dengan perlahan.

"Myeon~" bisik Yixing saat menemukan kewanitaan Joonmyoen sudah basah. Kini tubuh Joonmyeon sedikit menggeliat saat dua jari Yixing masuk dan menggoda klitorisnya. Gerakan Yixing yang lamban membuat tubuh Joonmyeon tidak bisa diam. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya hampir jatuh jika berdiri, sekarang punggungnya benar-benar menyandar didada Yixing yang terus mengerjainya. Bahkan kedua tangannya mencekram kedua lengan Yixing dengan erat setelah melempar ipad milik Yixing ke atas kasur. "Aku suka melihatmu keluar hanya dengan jari-jariku," bisik Yixing sambil mengigit kecil tulang rahang Joonmyeon.

Ketika kedua jari Yixing menjepit klitorinya dengan gerakan naik turun lalu secara berangsur-angsung ibu jarinya mengelus kepala klitorinya, hal itu membuat Joonmyeon mengerang. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan berakhir dengan erangan keras. Oh, Joonmyeon sedang mengalami orgasme pertamanya malam ini. Joonmyeon terengah dan Yixing sibuk mengelus paha bagian dalam Joonmyeon sambil melepas celana dalam Joonmyeon. Ini orgasme yang paling aneh dirasakan Joonmyeon.

"Aku hebat ya?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon mendelik tajam. Kini wanita itu bangun dari pangkua Yixing. Menurunkan gaun tidurnya. Yixing bersiul kecil melihat rambut panjang Joonmyeon yang berantakan dan telanjang bulat. Joonmyeon tidak peduli yang kini ia lakukan adalah menarik kaos Yixing dengan sekali tarikan dan membuka celana pendek Yixing dengan cepat. "Wah, jangan terburu-buru."

Joonmyeon senang ketika menemukan Yixing mendesah saat mulutnya mengulum kejantanan sang suami. Joonmyeon juga suka dengan pujian yang Yixing layangkan padanya. Karena tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menggoda Yixing yang mulai mengeras sekeras batu. Dan yah, Joonmyeon lebih suka menjadi dominan. Jadi wajar saat ini ia tengah memasukkan kejantanan Yixing ke dalam vaginanya. Awalnya dengan perlahan namun saat Yixing menegakkan bahunya untuk duduk, hal itu membuat Joonmyeon mengerang dengan keras. Cara Yixing membuat junior Yixing sekaligus masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ka..katanya pelan-pelan!" gerutu Joonmyeon sambil memukul bahu Yixing. Kini Joonmyeon mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri saat Yixing kembali tidur terlentang. Sesekali Yixing membantu Joonmyeon meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Joonmyeon dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Joonmyeon tersentak dan mendesah.

"Kadang kau memang harus dijinakan, sayang," ujar Yixing yang kini meremas pinggang Joonmyeon. Wanita itu sedikit bingung saat Yixing menaikkan pinggangnya, membiarkan kepala kejantanangnya saja yang terbenam. "Kau itu.. terlalu liar." Dan perkataan Yixing bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menurunkan pinggang Joonmyeon dengan cepat dan sekaligus menenggelamkan kejantanannya. Membuat Joonmyeon mendesah dan merintih dengan keras. Membuat seluruh kejantanannya tenggelam dan diremas keras oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Kau itu.. bisa lembut dan kasar dalam waktu bersamaan.." keluh Joonmyeon saat kini tubuhnya roboh diatas tubuh Yixing. Dan membuat Yixing yang menggerakan pinggulnya berulang-ulang. Senyuman Yixing selalu berefek berbeda padanya. Sama halnya dengan Joonmyeon, Yixing pun paling suka melihat tubuh Joonmyeon yang berkeringat, rambut berantakan, atau saat mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang berakhir dengan tatapan lembut nan menggoda.

**_I think you know the consequence of that connection_**

_(Aku pikir kau tahu konsikuensi dari koneksi itu)_

**_You wind up somewhere naked with me_**

_(Kau seolah dimana saja bertelanjang bersamaku)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bulan madu? Ah.. mereka hidup layaknya suami istri yang baru menikah.. Joonmyeon dipaksa Yixing untuk tinggal diapartemennya. Hei, mana ada suami yang mau tinggal menumpang di apartemen sang istri?

"Yixing! Yixing!" panggil Joonmyeon sambil berlari ke arah namja yang tengah berdiri menghadap cermin. Namja itu baru membalikkan badannya tapi sudah dihadiahi sebuah pelukan erat. "Sst! Aku sedang mendengar sesuatu," bisik Joonmyeon masih sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing. Kini Joonmyeon menempelkan pipinya di dada Yixing. "Kau mendengarnya tidak?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Wuah~ suaranya semakin cepat dan keras," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada senang. Yixing ikut menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia tidak menemukan suara apa pun kecuali suara jam yang berdetak. "Aku tidak tahu suaranya akan semenarik ini." Gumam Joonmyeon sambil terkikik.

"Apa sih?"

"Ini," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk dada Yixing. "Aku sedang mendengar detak jantungmu," ujarnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Joonmyeon menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan menatap Yixing dengan senyuman manis. "Ternyata seperti itu kerja jantungmu jika berdekatan denganku."

"Hah?" gumam Yixing pelan. Serius, namja China ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran istri barunya ini.

"Aku melihatnya di drama kemarin," ujar Joonmyeon dengan bersemangat. "Katanya orang yang berdekatan dengan orang yang ia sukai, jantungnya akan berdetak dengan lebih kencang," Yixing menganggukan kepalanya meski dengan dahi berkerut. "Dan aku ingin tahu, manusia dengan wajah flat sepertimu berlaku juga tidak."

"Oke.. aku mengerti," ujar Yixing sambil mengambil jaket yang ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi. "Ternyata kau itu benar-benar suka dengan drama macam itu," perkataan Yixing sontak membuat Joonmyeon menendang paha belakang Yixing. "Woh! Kau itu kasar sekali." Gumam Yixing sambil mengelus pahanya dengan pelan.

"Tapi memang benar kan?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil.

"Berarti kau tahu kan, namja juga suka diberi hadiah kecil oleh pasangannya," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan bingung. "Dipagi hari setiap sang suami akan berangkat kerja, biasanya di drama itu, sang istri memberikan apa?" Joonmyeon sekarang sudah mengerti jalan pikiran Yixing.

"Merunduk," gumam Joonmyeon pelan. Yap, dan Yixing mendapatkan hadiah kecil itu. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya. "Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon saat Yixing memincingkan matanya padanya.

"Drama yang biasa kau tonton tidak seperti itu."

Wanita dihadapan Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam namun dengan wajah yang memerah. Yixing itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Joonmyeon menangkupkan wajah Yixing dengan gemas dan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Yixing.

"Sudah?" tanya Yixing dengan alis terangkat. "Hanya itu?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan mulut terperangah.

Dan Yixing langsung mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Joonmyeon. Tidak hanya melumat, kebetulan bibir Joonmyeon sedikit terbuka. Yixing hanya perlu menarik sedikit dagu Joonmyeon. Agar Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya. Dan kembali membawanya dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam dengan bantuan lidahnya. Yixing melepas perlahan pangutan bibirnya dan sesekali mengecup lembut bibir Joonmyeon dengan perlahan.

"Biasanya aktor di drama yang kau tonton akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan kan?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum geli melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut. "Aku tahu kau senang." Gumam Yixing melihat bibir Joonmyeon yang sedikit berkedut, menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan," ujar Joonmyeon sambil membalikkan badannya. "Sebelum turun bersihkan dulu wajahmu." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil meninggalkan Yixing yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Waduh!" seru Yixing saat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Ia mengambil tisu di atas meja nakas. Dan mengusap pipi beserta bibirnya dengan pelan. "Joonmyeon cemberut karena aku cium atau karena aku merusak make upnya?" tanya Yixing sambil terkekeh kecil, melihat noda merah lipstick ditisunya.

**_But girl I know you want it_**

_(Tapi sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini)_

**_Girl you don't have to act like you don't_**

_(Sayang, kau tidak perlu perprilaku seperti kau tidak mau)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Yixing masuk ke dalam gedung tempatnya bekerja. Di lobby ia bisa melihat Luhan dan Yifan duduk disalah satu sofa, entah menunggu siapa. Yixing dengan cepat mengenakan kapucon jaketnya untuk menutup kepalanya dari kedua makhluk nista ciptaan Tuhan.

"Hei, Tuan Zhang!" seru kedua orang itu sambil menarik bahu Yixing. Refelks Yixing menggumpat dengan kesal. "Mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya keduanya dengan senyuman mengerikan. "Setelah menikah dengan Joonmyeon kau harus menjelaskan pada kami tentang anak kedua dari Ketua Dewan dan Direktur Eksekutif di China Shenhua Energy?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku harus bekerja, oke?" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi kedua orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja, istriku makan apa?!" tanya Yixing dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Tapi keduanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan membunuh. "Oke, aku akan minta izin dulu pada bosku." Ujar Yixing sambil meninggalkan kedua makhluk sialan yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kami Xing!" seru Yifan yang berefek membuat Yixing meremas surainya dengan frustasi. Kenapa ia bisa kenal dua makhluk pemaksa macam Yifan dan Luhan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah ketiganya, tiga namja berkebangsaan China yang memilih duduk disalah satu café terdekat gedung Yixing bekerja. Mereka bertiga memang sama-sama tahu dan saling kenal satu sama lain. Yifan dan Luhan tahu, Yixing itu benar-benar namja yang memanfaatkan kepolosan wajahnya. Dan Yixing tahu Yifan dan Luhan itu brengsek, sepertinya turunan dari lahir. Entahlah, Yixing juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Yifan yang senang sekali mempermainkan wanita.

"Kalian barter ya?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Yixing. Luhan itu memang suka sekali merebut kekasih Yixing. Jadi namja Changsa itu sebenarnya biasa saja melihat Luhan menggaet Baekhyun. "Xing, serius, matamu jeli sekali," ujar Yifan sambil menatap Yixing yang sedari tadi menyedot minumannya sambil menatap keluar café. "Cantik, pintar, dan ternyata kaya!" serunya dengan cara berlebihan.

"Kami tidak barter," ujar namja lain yang sibuk menatap layar handphonenya untuk bercermin. Merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun terjebak akan pesonaku," ah ya, namja China bernama lengkap Xi Luhan ini memang sedikit narsis. Dan entah kenapa Luhan itu hobby sekali merebut kekasih Yixing sejak mereka bertemu dan merantau di negara gingseng merah ini. "Tapi Xing, aku benar-benar penasaran, kenapa kalian, maksudku kau dan Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menikah?" tanya Luhan sambil menyondongkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu, istri dan anak? Ukh~ merepotkan."

"Dan yang lebih penting sejak kapan kau tahu Joonmyeon pemilik tanah disalah satu sudut Gangnam?" tanya Yifan dengan penasaran.

Yixing menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Sebenarnya kalian itu ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kesal. "Aku hanya diberi beberapa jam untuk keluar." Ujar Yixing sambil menatap arlojinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah sok sibuk!" seru Luhan dan Yifan dengan bersamaan. Yixing hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Yang lebih penting kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami jika kau itu anak dari Zhang Xiwu?" tanya Luhan dengan kesal. Mereka baru tahu Yixing anak dari seorang Zhang Xiwu saat wajah Yixing yang akan menikah diberitakan dimana-mana. Terdapat dua macam berita untuk Yixing saat akan menikah dengan Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing yang seorang musisi yang dulu bernama panggung Lay. Dan Zhang Yixing yang merupakan anak seorang Ketua Dewan China Shenhua Energy. "Kita kan sahabat, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan pura-pura sakit hati. Mana ada sahabat yang merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Yixing berdecih melihat Luhan yang memang merupakan seorang aktor. Luhan ke korea memang untuk mejadi aktor terkenal. "Kalian tidak bertanya." jawab Yixing dengan asal. Yixing tidak terlalu peduli melihat Yifan dan Luhan menatapnya dengan gemas. Gemas ingin mencekiknya.

Karena Yifan dan Luhan berpikir Yixing itu anak dari keluarga biasa saja tidak seperti Yifan yang memang lahir menjadi pewari sebuah perusahaan. Dan Luhan yang memiliki keluarga berkecukupan hingga bisa mengirimnya ke Korea Selatan tanpa kesulitan finansial. Berbeda jauh dengan Yixing yang harus bekerja kesana kemari sebelum menjadi seorang musisi terkenal. Dan sekarang menjadi pelatih tari di perusahaan yang mengorbitkannya.

"Kalau aku itu anak kedua dari Direktur Eksekutif China Shenhua Energy, salah aku?" tanya Yixing dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Kalau aku punya istri kaya raya, salah aku?" tanya Yixing sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku memang diajarkan oleh ayahku untuk hidup mandiri."

"Xing kau tidak pantas bersikap berlebihan seperti Luhan," ujar Yifan yang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan jijik. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan.

"Biar dia tahu betapa menjijikannya dia, jika berlaku seperti itu," gumam Yixing dengan tatapan mencemooh pada Luhan. "Kalian itu seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang ribut karena kepergok suaminya selingkuh!" seru Yixing dengan kesal.

"Memang!" seru keduanya yang membuat Yixing menatap keduanya dengan tatapan merendah. "Serius Xing, kenapa kau memutuskan menikah dengan Joonmyeon?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya. Meski itu tadi pertanyaan Luhan. "Kau tidak merasa ini terlalu cepat untukmu dan Joonmyeon?"

"Tidak," ujar Yixing dengan tenang. "Lagi pula aku harus bertindak cepat sebelum aktor ini merebut Joonmyeon kembali," ujar Yixing yang membuat Luhan tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Sadarlah Lu, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Baekhyun," kini Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tidak kalah kesalnya. "Kau juga! Berhenti bermain-main dibelakang Sehun!"

"Jangan menceramahi kami!" seru keduanya dengan kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yixing lebih muda dibanding keduanya.

"Hei! Aku tahu arti tatapan matamu itu pada istriku!" seru Yixing dengan kesal pada Luhan. "Dan kau! Kau pikir siapa yang tidak kesusahan mendapatkan Sehun mengamuk tidak jelas karena memergokimu bermain dengan wanita lain?!" seru Yixing yang membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya. "Kau akan tahu rasanya jika Sehun direbut oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri, Kim Jongin!"

"Xing, aku kan bukan namja brengsek yang akan mengambil istri sahabatku sendiri," gumam Luhan pelan yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Serius, tapi jika kalian berdua masih sepasang kekasih, memang aku ingin merebutnya kembali." Itu merupakan bukti nyata, kalau Luhan itu namja berwajah flower boys yang brengsek luar dalam.

"Sehun dekat dengan Jongin ya?" tanya Yifan dengan waswas. Luhan dan Yixing menatap namja naga itu dengan terkejut. "Kalau Sehun balas dendam padaku, bagaimana?" tanya Yifan dengan wajah paniknya. Luhan menepuh dahinya dengan perlahan sedangkan Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hei! Hei! Bantu aku!" seru Yifan dengan panik.

"Apa untungnya untuk kami?" seru Yixing dan Luhan dengan bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xing, kau kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Yifan sih?" tanya Joonmyeon yang kini duduk dihadapan Yixing. Keduanya tengah makan malam sekarang. Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Jangan-jangan kau sama brengseknya dengan mereka?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan sangsi.

Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. Alih-alih tersinggung Yixing malah tersenyum menggoda pada Joonmyeon.

"Kira-kira namja brengsek mana yang melamar seorang wanita untuk menikah?" tanya Yixing pelan sambil mengambil udang goreng buatan sang istri. "Bahkan menikah seminggu setelah acara tunangan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon terdiam. "Dan namja brengsek mana yang mau menikah dengan wanita yang merupakan mantan kedua sahabatnya?"

Ah ya, Joonmyeon cukup tersinggung dengan pertanyaan terakhir Yixing. Joonmyeon memang mantan dari Luhan dan Yifan.

"Jadi? Kau merasa rugi?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kesal. "Rugi karena aku bekas kedua sahabatmu?" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan lembut. Wanita itu selalu saja seperti ini. Atau hanya Joonmyeon saja yang suka merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Yixing pelan. "Apa aku benar-benar namja brengsek dimatamu?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau bukan barang bekas, sayang," ujar Yixing pelan yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan sedikit takut. Entah takut karena apa. "Dua namja itu proses sebelum kau bertemu denganku, sebelum kau menjadi pasanganku."

"Hm?"

"Yah.. meski sialnya dua namja itu sahabatku sendiri," Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat Joonmyeon mengaduk-adukkan makanannya. "Kau diet?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu kurus."

"Kau hanya menyukai fisikku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan kesal sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Yah, kadang baik wanita maupun pria selalu berbeda dalam mengartikan semua hal. "Kalau aku gendut kau juga tidak suka kan?"

"Aku tidak suka kau sakit," ujar Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menghentikan suapannya dan menatap Yixing dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Makan secukupnya, istirahat secukupnya dan bekerja secukupnya," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang sibuk mengunyah. "Kau sehat dan bahagia hidup denganku, itu cukup untukku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," ujar Yixing dengan senyum kecilnya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah sedih. Atau sebenarnya pura-pura sedih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum malu. Hei, ini hanya makan malam biasa kenapa seolah sedang romantis dinner di sebuah restoran mewah. Bahkan di meja makan mereka tidak terdapat lilin yang menyala.

Yixing tersenyum lebar melihat Joonmyeon yang tersenyum malu seperti layaknya gadis yang baru berkenalan dengan seorang namja. Ah.. ini mungkin yang disebut mencintaimu dengan sederhana.

**_Baby, I know you want it_**

_(Sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkan ini)_

**_Stop, frontaling and come get what you want_**

_(Berhenti, tunjukkan dan datang kemari ambil apa yang kau inginkan)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OVER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, sip udah selesai..**

Tulisan miring dari part 1 sampe outro merupakan lagu **NE-YO** dari albumnya yang berjudul **3 Simple Rules**.. Berasa promosi yah? Tapi saya emang dapet insprirasi dari entu album ampe outronya malah.. Lagu dia itu berasa sexy di telinga saya hahahaha

Seperti perkataan **Ne-yo** di **outro**nya, saya juga akan mengucapkan

**I love y'all.. See ya soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LAST FANFIC 3 SIMPLE RULE**

Oke saya lagi-lagi pake nama OC cwe.. mungkin kalian familiar ama ni nama.. dan kebetulan saya udah jatuh cinta ama nama cwe ini hahahahaha.. Mau gimana lagi saya baru sadar semua anggota EXO udah saya masukin semuanya di ff ini hehe

.

.

.

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

Judul : 3 Simple Rule

Part : 5/4 (The Last)

Cast : Zhang Yixing x Kim Joonmyeon (GS)

.

.

.

Suara nafas Joonmyeon, sekarang terdengar menderu dengan cepat. Suaminya itu benar-benar hampir membuatnya gila dengan kegiatan mereka barusan. Joonmyeon hanya diam saat sang suami sibuk mengancingkan kembali dress rumahannya yang memang memiliki desain kancing di depannya. Lagi, sempat-sempatnya suaminya itu mencuri ciuman darinya. Sampai-sampai membuat kepala Joonmyeon menempel pada cermin besar didepan wastafel yang ia duduki.

"Xing!" seru Joonmyeon dengan kesal. Saat suaminya itu mencuri kesempatan untuk meremas salah satu payu daranya dengan gemas. Pria itu malah tertawa melihat raut wajah Joonmyeon yang kesal. "Ih! Jahat!" seru Joonmyeon saat melihat suaminya meninggalkannya begitu saja di dalam kamar mandi dan wanita itu masih duduk diatas wastafel pula. Ayolah~ tadinya ia ingin mandi karena berkeringat tapi suaminya tiba-tiba datang dan memaksanya bercinta di dalam kamar mandi. Dasar gila..

"IBU! AYAH!" teriak seseorang sambil menggedor pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Joonmyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung terlonjang kaget. "CEPAT TURUN! AKU SUDAH LAPAR!" teriaknya dengan kesal. Ah, teriakan itu hanya membuat Yixing tertawa, menyisakan Joonmyeon yang kelabakan sendiri. Ia harus masak tapi ia juga harus mengganti bajunya dulu, bajunya sudah kusut. "IBUUUUUU!"

"Jangan dulu dibuka Xing!" teriak Joonmyeon saat Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi Yixing tetap nekat padahal Joonmyeon tengah berganti baju. Niatnya untuk mandi sebelum makan malam, gagal sudah karena kelakuan Yixing. Tapi Yixing sudah pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkannya sendiri. "Akh!" erang wanita itu dengan kesal saat menemukan bercak merah di salah satu sudut lehernya. "Manusia datar itu.." desis Joonmyeon dengan kesal.

Dengan cepat Joonmyeon mencari plester yang bisa menutupi bercak merah di lehernya dan keluar dari kamar untuk membuat makan malam. Sebelum anaknya kembali marah seperti barusan. Joonmyeon tampak keluar dari kamarnya sendiri sambil mengikat rambut panjanganya dengan capet. Tapi Joonmyeon sedikit heran melihat Yixing dan anaknya tengah berbisik-bisik tidak jelas di sofa ruang tengah.

"Wuah! Benar juga!" seru anaknya dengan keras. Zhang Jongdae, anak laki-lakinya yang kini masuk semester tiga di kuliahnya. Waktu sebegitu cepatnya berlalu. Kini ia sudah punya anak yang bisa dibilang sudah dewasa.

"Apa yang benar?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Jangan beri tahu! Jangan beri tahu ibu!" paniknya pada sang ayah yang hanya tertawa melihat reaksi anak dan istrinya. Jongdae sontak berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphonenya melihat sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi mata Jongdae kembali menatap ibunya lebih tepatnya memandang leher ibunya yang memakai plester. "Leher ibu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Joonmyeon hanya menunjuk Yixing dengan dagunya yang membuat Jongdae mengerenyitkan dahinya. Matanya membulat dan sontak mejauh dari ayahnya saat menyadari, apa maksud dari ibunya. Reaksi Jongdae membuat Yixing menatap anaknya dengan heran.

"Sempat ya Yah?" tanya Jongdae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak ingat anakmu ini kelaparan," Gumam Jongdae yang membuat Yixing mengendikkan bahunya mengikuti Joonmyeon ke dapur. "Ayah! Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di dapur!" teriaknya yang membuat Yixing hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Jongdae hanya tidak mau melihat pertunjukan live kegiatan privasi ayah dan ibunya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan mendengar kegiatan ayah dan ibunya itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ibu keluar dari universitas?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba saat melihat ibunya sibuk mengelap meja ruang tengah. Meski ia sendiri masih sibuk memakan sarapannya sendirian. Yah, karena ia bangun kesiangan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi ibunya malah mengusak rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan. "Kenapa bu? Apa karena aku?"

"Yap, karena ibu harus merawatmu," ujar Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil. "Oh, itu bukan penghalang sayang," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Jongdae yang berubah pias. "Pekerjaan ibulah yang menghalangi ibu untuk merawatmu." Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ah, itu juga tingkah yang sering Yixing lakukan jika suaminya itu sedang bingung.

"Apa ayah melarang ibu untuk bekerja juga?" tanya Jongdae penasaran. Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil menarik kursi yang tepat berada disamping Jongdae. "Dan ibu menurut begitu saja?"

"Awalnya sih tidak, tapi alasan ayahmu yang masuk akal, membuat ibu lebih suka untuk merawatmu," entah kenapa jawaban Joonmyeon malah membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Itu bukan salahmu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Aku mendapatkan tugas tentang psikologi anak," ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya penasaran disaat semua wanita seumuran ibu tengah meniti karier, ibu malah memilih untuk diam di rumah," Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah apel merah dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan. "Apa ibu tidak sayang dengan ijazah S2 yang ibu dapatkan?" tanya Jongdae penasaran. Ibunya tidak hanya ahli filsafat tapi juga bisnis, itu bisa dibuktikan dengan karir ibunya dan ijazah S2 yang dimiliki ibunya. "Maksudku, setelah perjuangan menuntut ilmu pada akhirnya ibu kembali menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus pekerjaan rumah."

"Maksudmu membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci.."

"Dan mengurus anak," tambah Jongdae saat ibunya masih berpikir. "Bukankah itu bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain dan ibu bisa mengembangkan potensi yang ibu punya, ya kan?"

"Kalau masalah bersih-bersih dan memasak itu memang bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain," ujar Joonmyeon yang mulai mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anaknya. "Tapi untuk mengurusmu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae tersentak kaget hingga tersedak, dengan cepat tangannya meraih minuman yang ada disamping piringnya. "Meski banyak _baby sister_ yang berpengalaman disini, ibu tidak mau kau dirawat oleh orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Anak yang dirawat oleh seseorang yang berpendidikan sarjana dengan seseorang yang berpendidikan sekolah dasar, menurutmu hasilnya akan sama atau beda?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae menyipitkan matanya pada sang ibu. "Jangan pikirkan anak-anak yang berhasil dengan orang tua yang tidak bersekolah sama sekali," ujar ibunya sambil menepuk lengannya. "Secara sederhana saja, beda atau sama?"

"Beda."

"Nah, secara sederhananya ibu tidak mungkin percaya pada seseorang yang berpendidikan rendah dan belum ibu kenal sama sekali untuk mengurus anak ibu sendiri," perkataan Joonmyeon membuat Jongdae terperangah. "Ibu tidak mau orang lain mempengaruhi cara berpikirmu," Jongdae tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya saking terpukaunya dengan jawaban sang ibu. "Dan ibu tidak mau orang lain yang lebih mengenalmu dari pada aku, ibumu sendiri."

"…"

"Bukankah tempat pertama sang anak belajar adalah rumahnya sendiri?" Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Bukankah guru pertamanya adalah keluarga?" Jongdae kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi sudah tugas ayah dan ibu untuk merawatmu dan mengajarkanmu kan?" Jongdae memang menganggukan kepalanya lagi, tapi kini terlihat sekali ragunya. "Kenapa kau ragu?"

"Ibu tahu tentang fenimisme?"

"Ah~ kesetaraan gender antara pria dan wanita, emansipasi wanita untuk menuntut hak dan keadilan yang sama?" Jongdae langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Kau ingin menyangkut pautkan dengan pandangan feminisme?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan sedikit terperangah. "Negara yang pertama kali memproklamirkannya pun kini menjadi negara pertama yang memunculkan kelompok anti akan fenimisme."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat ibu."

"**Menurut ibu**, pada dasarnya wanita dan pria itu memang berbeda," ujar sang ibu sambil menatap apel yang ada ditangannya. "Secara fisik, emosional dan naluri, pria dan wanita itu memiliki karakter unik tersendiri," jelas Joonmyeon yang kini menatap Jongdae yang tampak serius, sampai-sampai melupakan sarapannya. Joonmyeon kini malah mengambil satu sendok dan garpu. "Sama halnya seperti sendok dan garpu ini, fungsi mereka sama tapi peran mereka berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sendok ini seorang pria sedangkan garpu ini seorang wanita," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae terkikik geli. Perumpamaan yang lucu dari ibunya. "Mereka sama-sama digunakan untuk makan tapi cara kerja mereka berbeda, tapi tenang saja keduanya berjalan berdampingan, berada disisi piring dan mendapatkan hak untuk dicuci sampai bersih dan disimpan ditempat yang sama."

"Tapi kita bahkan bisa memakan nasi hanya dengan garpu meski tidak sebanyak menggunakan sendok," celetuk Jongdae yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap garpu ditangannya sambil mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua memiliki fisik yang berbeda, tapi sendok tidak bisa menusuk daging yang kau makan sesempurna garpu," ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae menatap makanannya yang masih belum habis. "Anggap nasi dan lauk yang ada di piringmu itu sebuah tugas yang harus dikerjakan oleh pria dan wanita," ujar Joonmyeon yang malah membuat Jongdae kembali memakan sarapannya. Ia tahu ibunya tengah menegurnya untuk menghabiskan masakannya. "Mereka bekerja dengan porsinya masing-masing dengan tujuan yang sama, agar nasi dan lauk diatas piringmu itu habis tak bersisa."

"Tapi bu, meski sendok tidak bisa menusuk daging ini, tapi sendok bisa meraupnya dengan mudah," ujar Jongdae sambil memakan daging yang ia ambil dengan sendok. "Tidak ada masalah kan yang penting tujuannya sama?"

"Tapi kalau dagingnya besar bagaimana? mau kau lahap langsung?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae menatap daging yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar dan belum ia makan. "Mau tidak mau kau membutuhkan garpu untuk menahan daging itu dan menggunakan pinggiran sendok untuk memotongnya dengan mudah."

"Kerjasama," ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa pelan. "Apa hubungannya?" tanya Jongdae pada akhirnya dengan heran. Tapi Joonmyeon tampak kembali menggigit apelnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan. "Tapi bu, dulu gerakan fenimisme lahir karena memang wanita dianggap tidak berguna dan posisinya selalu dianggap lebih rendah yaitu berada dibawah pria," ujar Jongdae yang membuat ibunya menelan apelnya dengan susah payah. "Bahkan dari pihak agamis pun menganggap wanita sebagai pendosa yang membuat adam turun dari surga."

"Tapi kini tujuan dari fenimisme menjadi melenceng jauh," ujar Joonmyeon sambil menatap bekas gigitan di apelnya kini menjadi warna kecoklatan. "Pada hakikatnya konsep adil bukan berarti dipukul sama rata, tapi ketika hak dan kewajibannya yang diberikan sesuai dengan kebutuhan dan kemampuan setiap orang, maka itu disebut adil," perkataan ibunya membuat Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. "Sama seperti membayar pajak, orang kaya akan membayar pajak lebih besar dibandingkan orang miskin, karena pendapatan mereka saja sudah berbeda."

"Intinya?"

"Sebenarnya maksud ibu sih.. wanita memang boleh meniti karier tapi jangan lupa dengan peran utamanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga," ujarnya dengan simpel. "Lagi pula untuk mendapatkan kesetaraan di dunia macam ini, wanita juga perlu otak dan keahlian," Jongdae malah mengertukan dahinya dengan bingung. "Kau lupa ibumu ini masih mengelola tanah yang ada di Gangnam?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya. "Ibu juga sebenarnya bekerja dan wanita memang perlu pendidikan juga, jika tiba-tiba suaminya tidak bisa diharapkan lagi."

"Aku lupa, tanah ibu kan ada dimana-mana," ujar Jongdae yang membuat sang ibu tertawa dengan keras. "Penampilan ibu benar-benar menipu yah?" sindirnya yang membuat Joonmyeon semakin tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi bu, kenapa ibu lebih memilih untuk melepas pekerjaan ibu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bangga dirawat langsung oleh tangan wanita lulusan S2 dibandingkan teman-temanmu yang dirawat oleh wanita yang tidak menginjak bangku kuliah?" pertanyaan wanita dihadapannya membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ah, ibunya tengah menyombongkan diri sekarang. "Seorang ibu dianggap berhasil jika anaknya bisa mengalahkan ibunya sendiri."

"Oh! kalau begitu, aku akan membawa ijazah S3 dan mempunyai pulau-pulau pribadi untuk mengalahkan ijazah S2 ibu dan tanah-tanah ibu yang berserakan di Gangnam!" seru Jongdae yang kini membuat Joonmyeon menatap anaknya sendiri dengan heran.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saja.." sindir ibunya dengan cibiran kecil

"Berarti ibu tidak begitu setuju dengan fenimisme?" tanya Jongdae lagi dan Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil menggigit apelnya kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kesetaraan gender kebablasan macam ini disahkan, berarti tidak akan ada lagi kata _lady's first,_ layanan kursi khusus orang hamil di angkutan publik, cuti hamil, parkir khusus wanita, gerbong kereta khusus wanita dan segala hal khusus untuk kaum cantik seperti kami," kalau yang ini Jongdae benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Belum lagi dengan aksi ibunya yang mengibas rambut hitam kelamnya ditambah kerlingan dan senyuman manis. "Siapa yang mau kehilangan keistimewaan itu?" tanya wanita yang memang masih terlihat cantik.

"Ibu.. kau terlihat matrealistis sekarang."

"Bilang saja iri," goda ibunya sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas. "Sudah, habiskan sarapanmu dan antar ibu ke butik."

.

.

.

Ibunya itu memang egois, matrealistis tapi juga cukup realistis. Menurut Jongdae, ayahnya lebih ajaib lagi, romantis dan realistis itu bertentangan. Tapi ayahnya tidak hanya bisa mencampur adukkan realistis dan romantis tapi juga erotis dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar datar. Terlalu datang hingga istri dan anaknya sendiri kadang tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang ada diotak ayahnya ini.

Jongdae tadinya hanya ingin mengambil puding yang ada di lemari es. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruang tari ayahnya. Ia memang terbiasa melihat ayahnya sendiri menari disana tapi tidak dengan ibunya. Dengan langkah kecil dan perlahan Jongdae membuka pintu ruang tari ayahnya dengan sangat perlahan. Sekedar mengintip sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya di dalam sana.

"Astaga.. huft!" Jongdae dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah karena melihat apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya. Untung saja suara speaker yang memutarkan lagu spanyol yang memiliki English version terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan suara tawanya sendiri.

Oh! Jongdae baru kali ini melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang datar mendadak tersenyum antara menggoda dan menahan tawa. Bayangkan saja sendiri, ayahnya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kaos oblong hitam bersama ibunya yang masih mengenakan dress rumahan andalannya, tengah menari salsa ditemani lagu Enrique Iglesias yang berjudul Bailando yang dalam bahasa spanyol berarti menari. Lagu beat itu tidak membuat ibunya yang terlihat pemalu itu menggoyang tubuhnya menenami sang suaminya untuk menari bersama.

_You look at me and girl, you take me to another place_

_**(Kau menatapku dan girl, kau membawaku ke tempat lain)**_

_Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm out of space_

_**(Membuatku merasa seperti aku terbang, seperti aku keluar dari ruangan)**_

_Something, 'bout your body says, "Come and take me"_

_**(Sesuatu, tentang tubuhmu yang berkata "Datang dan bawa aku")**_

_Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop_

_**(**__**Membuat**__**ku**____**mengemis**__**, **__**membuat**__**ku**____**berharap bahwa**____**malam**____**tidak berhenti**__**)**__**  
**_

"Woow~" lagunya saja sudah sebegitu menggodanya. Jadi wajar melihat cara menari kedua orang tuanya ini. Tapi dibandingkan dengan kata sexy, kedua orang tuanya malah terlihat sesekali tertawa seolah tengan bernostalgia. Jongdae sesekali menutup matanyanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri saat melihat cara tarian ayahnya yang sedikit berbeda. Ayahnya itu biasa menciptakan tarian yang lebih terlihat macho dan penuh dengan hentakan. Sekarang ia melihat tubuh lentur ayahnya sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya. "Oh my god~" keluh Jongdae saat melihat ibunya yang bahkan lebih parah lagi.

Jongdae masuk ke dalam ruang latihan ayahnya dengan diam-diam. Sesekali Jongdae pun ikut tertawa melihat ayah dan ibunya tertawa sambil menari. Keduanya jika sedang bersama kadang melupakannya. Makannya ia memiliki suara tinggi, meski tidak bisa mencapai nada yang terlalu tinggin dalam menyanyi. Walau pun ia payah dalam menari tapi ia bisa menyanyi bahkan lebih bagus dari ayahnya hahahahaha.. Oh, ibu dan ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi orang yang percaya diri. Meski yang tadi ia sebutkan bukan percaya diri tapi menyombongkan diri.

_Girl, I like the way you move_

_Come and show me what to do_

_You can tell me that you want me_

_Girl, you got nothing to lose_

Dan pada saat lagunya selesai, menyisakan ayah dan ibunya yang saling memegang leher belakang pasangannya masing-masing. Membuat Jongdae dengan hebohnya bertepuk tangan. Oh, tentu saja baik ibu dan ayahnya terkejut menemukannya disini. Untuk Yixing ini seperti de javu karena dulu Joonmyeon pernah melakukan hal serupa saat ia tengah menari.

"Romantisnya~" ujar Jongdae antara memuji dan mengejek melihat ayahnya merengkuh pinggang sang ibu dengan nafasnya yang terdengar compang-camping. "Ayah jangan lupa janjimu padaku." Tagih Jongdae yang membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

"Janji apa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang terlihat sekali pernasarannya.

"Membuat lagu."

"Ayah!" seru Jongdae dengan kelabakan.

"Ops! Sorry~" gumam Yixing dengan wajah yang datar. Terlihat sekali ayahnya itu tidak merasa bersalah. "Tapi toh, ayah tidak bilang untuk siapa kau membuat lagu."

"Ayah~" kini Jongdae terlihat sekali memelasnya. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ayahnya tengah menggodanya. Melihat ekspresi anaknya sendiri membuat Yixing tertawa dengan keras. Sedangkan Joonmyeon tampak melihatnya dengan penasaran. "Nanti aku perkenalkan pada kalian."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan.."

"Ayah! Stop it! Arght!" erang Jongdae sambil menarik ayahnya keluar dari studio musik meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang mati penasaran. "Nanti ibu juga akan tahu." ucap Jongdae saat ibunya malah menarik lengan ayahnya. Akhirnya malah terjadi kegiatan tarik menarik sang ayah yang terlihat tertawa dengan keras.

"Beritahu ibu dulu! Baru ibu akan memberikan ayahmu ini padamu!" ujar Joonmyeon yang membuat Jongdae mengerang keras.

"Nanti aku beri tahu!" seru Jongdae lagi.

Pada akhirnya Yixing merangkul bahu kedua orang kesayangannya ini dengan erat. Joonmyeon disamping kanan dan Jongdae disamping kirinya. Dan keduanya masih saja berdebat untuk merebutkannya. Yixing jadi bingung sendiri melihat Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang kini malah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ayah berkeringat loh.." gumam Yixing pelan yang membuat keduanya langsung mengerang keras dan menarik diri dari tubuh Yixing. "Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan memberikan lagu itu untuk siapa, tapi dia sudah janji akan memperkenalkannya pada kita."

"Serius? Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak kaget.

Cara Yixing yang tersenyum dan Joonmyeon yang memandang suaminya itu, membuat Jongdae menghela nafas dan berkata..

"Mereka melupakanku lagi."

.

.

.

"Kenapa ayah lebih memilih pergi ke Korea?" pertanyaan spontan itu membuat Yixing sedikit terhenyak kaget. "Bukankah sejak kecil ayah juga sudah menjadi penyanyi?" tanya Jongdae dengan penasaran. "Kenapa malah bersusah payah di negara orang lain?"

"Kau tahu buku Paulo Coelho yang berjudul Manuscrito Encontrado em Accra?" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Itu merupakan buku yang diberikan ibunya padanya. "Di bab ke enam paragraph terakhir dia berkata _Dan kepada mereka yang percaya bahwa pertualangan itu berbahaya, beginilah kukatakan: jalani saja rutinitasmu. Itu akan membunuhmu lebih cepat,_" Jongdae sontak menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan terkejut. "Saat Tamu Tidak Diundang itu datang ayah juga ingin berkata_, Dulu hidupku sangat menarik. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan berkah yang kuterima_."

"Karena itu juga ayah memintaku untuk bersekolah di China sebelum akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea?" tanya Jongdae yang membuat ayahnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Terimakasih kalau begitu." Ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh sang ayah.

"Sama sepertimu, kalau ayah tidak singgah di negara ini, mungkin ayah tidak akan bertemu dengan ibumu."

"Sama sepertiku?"

"Aku tahu, kau menemukan gadismu di sana," ujar Yixing yang sontak membuat Jongdae tergagap. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada kami?"

"Malam ini," ujar Jongdae dengan mantap. "Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di rumah."

"Pria macam apa kau yang tidak menjemput langsung gadisnya sendiri?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. Jongdae hanya tertawa mendengarnya yang membuat Yixing kebingungan.

"Itu perjanjian kami," ujar Jongdae sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali. "Dia bilang, dia juga ingin tahu rasa gelisahku saat menemui kedua orang tuanya sendirian."

Dan suara bel itu membuat Jongdae beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ayahnya dengan kedipan mata. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Malam cantik!" sapa Jongdae yang membuat gadis berkulit putih hampir mendekati puncat itu meringis. Jongdae bisa melihat telapak tangan gadis dihadapannya itu sedikit mengkilap, mungkin keringat dingin karena saking groginya.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak mempersilahkannya untuk masuk?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongdae menarik tangan gadis yang masih berdiri dengan senyum kaku. Cara Jongdae yang menggenggam tangan gadis itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu ibu jika.."

"Ibu, ini Wu Lindia dan Lindia ini.."

"Wu?!" seru ibunya dengan keras sampai-sampai membuat ayahnya datang dengan tergesah-gesah. "Maaf aku ada kenangan buruk dengan marga Wu," ujarnya dengan sedikit terdengar nada memesal.

"Kau bukan anak dari Wu Yifan dan Sehun kan?" tanya Yixing tanpa basa-basi yang kini berdiri dibelakang istrinya.

"Maaf, tapi mereka orang tuaku," ujar gadis itu dengan ringisan kecil.

"Oh my god!" seru Yixing dengan sebegitu hebohnya. "Jangan merasa bersalah," ujar Yixing sambil tertawa dan memeluk istrinya yang menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tergagap kaget. "_You are so pretty like your mother.._" ucap Yixing sambil menjabat tangan gadis yang tersenyum dengan senang itu.

"Terimakasih tuan Zhang."

"_And she's my pretty girl_," ucap Jongdae yang membuat sang ibu tertawa dengan keras. "Dan kalian harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya," ujar Jongdae yang membuat ayah dan ibunya kembali terperangah. "Happy birthday, bee."

"_Thank you_," ujar Lindia sambil memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Selamat, sayang," ujar Joonmyeon dan Yixing secara bersamaan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, setidaknya ibu bisa.."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya bu," ujar Jongdae sambil menarik Lindia untuk duduk diatas sofa di ruang keluarnya. "Tunggu sebentar!" seru Jongdae sambil berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Lindia bersama ibu dan ayahnya.

"Dia tidak terlalu peka dengan kegugupanmu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Lindia tersentak kaget. Yah, memang Lindia gugup setengah mati saat ini. "Aku sempat terkejut saat ayahmu akhirnya menikahi ibumu," ujar Yixing yang disetujui oleh Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu ayahmu itu dulunya—"

"Playboy," jawab Lindia dengan santai. Atau sepertinya ia bisa cukup akrab dengan kedua orang tua kekasihnya ini. "Tapi aku lebih kagum pada ibuku yang bisa membuatnya insyaf." Perkataan Lindia membuat Yixing menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda setuju.

"Aku suka dengannya." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi dia milikku ayah," ujar Jongdae sambil mengayunkan sekeping cd dan memasukkan ke dalam cd player. "Ini hadiahmu dari—" Jongdae menghentikan perkataannya saat menatap tatapan ayahnya. "Oh, baiklah.. ini hadiah untuk para wanita di sini," ujar Jongdae sambil memencet tombol play. Dan pada akhirnya Jongdae duduk disamping kekasihnya dan berkata. "Maaf sayang, untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini, kau harus berbagi hadiah dengan ibuku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka berbagi."

_Aku pikir aku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafasku sendiri_

_Tapi saat itu, kau datang, dan aku pun bisa mendengar deru nafasmu_

_Yah rasa itu datang, menyadariku dengan sebegitu sederhananya_

_Tapi begitu sangat rumit saat aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa itu padamu_

Menurut Jongdae kehidupan ayah dan ibunya itu sedikit memberikannya inspirasi. Saat lagu yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan itu telah berhenti. Ia jadi tahu maksud dari setiap tatapan ayah pada ibunya dan sebaliknya.

"_Wherever you whatever you do I will be right here waiting for you.._" tanpa sadar Jongdae teringat lagu itu dan menyanyikannya dengan lirih. "_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you_," Namun senandungannya itu membuat ayah dan ibunya menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae yang juga ikut terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu suaramu semakin lama semakin bagus saja," ujar ayahnya yang membuat Jongdae tanpa sadar tersenyum lega. Lega entah karena apa, mungkin karena ia tidak ketahuan sendari tadi mencuri lihat kegiatan ayah dan ibunya yang hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. "Kau tidak berniat untuk jadi penyanyi?" tanya sang ayah yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Untukku seperti ini saja sudah cukup."

Entah ayah dan ibunya mengerti atau tidak. Sebenarnya perkataannya merupakan gambaran yang ia dapat dari tatapan ayah dan ibunya. Kalau ia bisa menulis, mungkin ia ingin membuat sebuah cerita untuk ayah dan ibunya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Stephen King. Hal yang paling penting adalah hal yang paling sulit diucapkan.

Tapi sebuah kecupan dipipinya membuatnya menatap gadis disampingnya dengan terkejut. Oh, Jongdae membalas pelukan gadis yang ada disampingnya dengan erat. Dan sempat mengecup pelipis gadis yang kini tampak nyaman dengan rengkuhannya.

Dibanding membuat sebuah cerita mengenai ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin kini saatnya ia membuat kisah cintanya sendiri. Ia akan dengan sederhana menunjukkan sebuah cinta pada kekasihnya ini. Seperti ayahnya yang sebegitu sederhananya mengatakan kata cinta pada ibunya. Dan pada akhirnya ia akan berkata: _This our simple love_.

.

.

.

END OVER FINISH

.

.

.

Asli ini ending.. sebenernya part kemarin tuh part ending.. tapi ternyata gak cuman satu orang yang minta lanjutan ini fanfic. Jadi saya bikin dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda (saran teman saya) dan yah.. ini adalah **ENDING..**

.

.

.

**So, buat kalian yang baca ini fanfic.. karena ini sudah selesai, boleh saya minta pendapat kalian yang selama ini selalu diam membisu tampak malu untuk berbagi review.. :) **


End file.
